Stiles Is A Girl
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: What it would be like if Stiles woke up one morning after a freak incident in the woods with his two werewolf buddies and a female sorcerer. A comment that Stiles says that the sorcerer did not like, gets himself turned into a female himself. DONT OWN TW!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary_**

**_What it would be like if Stiles woke up one morning after a freak incident in the woods with his two werewolf buddies and a female sorcerer. A comment that Stiles says that the sorcerer did not like, gets himself turned into a female himself. How will he deal? What happens when Derek and Scott find the girl at Stiles house instead of Stiles?_**

**_I don't know where this idea exactly came from but I think it was a picture I saw on deviantart under Sterek but I'm not sure if I wish it to be a Sterek or not as Stiles being a girl. I'll leave that up to the people who review. If you want to see the picture that gave me the idea, just go to deviantart . com and type Sterek into the search bar. You'll see it, but I don't think he'll look like that but hey! It there's credit to give from where the idea came from it's from Karolinekurofskyluck._**

**_Also the Italics will be flashbacks or explaining the nights before or what ever. Thought I'd let you know._**

**_So let the story begin!_**

**_(Hopefully it's good.)_**

* * *

_Being at Derek's house at ten or eleven at night with Scott finally coming to his senses and starting to be more responsible. So werewolf training was every day or every other day. It also depended on Derek's schedule, who was starting to rebuild his house little by little, meaning room by room. He had officially closed off the basement door, using plaster and some other things to block it and blend it into the wall. Stiles usually sat on the back porch watching the two train when they were fighting, while doing homework or taking notes on the fight that would prove useful to Scott. When they were inside learning about the hunters and their life style or the history of werewolves. Scott surprisingly listened more than in school, Stiles took notes._

_These were one of those nights it was a fight outside and Stiles working on homework. It was well past nine at night and Derek and Scott were well into a heated battle. Scott had been getting better but was still slipping up and wasn't as good as a he could be. Though now he could get away from hunters unharmed and without them finding out who he was. Stiles looks up every now and again to see Scott flying through the air but once where Derek was going through the air. Now that one was entertaining to Stiles. Time passed and soon Scott was jogging up to Stiles, grabbing a water bottle from the cooler that sat to the right of his friend, looking onto the work he was doing. Goo thing for the porch light that didn't need electricity but battery. Not until Derek finished rebuilding it to have electricity and plumbing fixed._

_"How much of Mr. Harris's work did you get done?" Scott asked, basically the question was 'can I copy your work?' Stiles picked it up and plopped it onto Scott's lap. "All of it's done, though I think you should put the word problem explanations in your own words." Stiles commented, continuing on his math work. Three months ago was when the two started focusing a little more on their school grades and were doing better there so now they had more time to go other places and not get questioned. To much. After all Stiles was still the Sheriff's son. Derek was just stretching while walking around breathing in the refreshing night air. That didn't last long when he caught a stray scent. Scott who had looked away from the chemistry work to around the back yard. Eyes connecting with Derek's._

_Stiles noted the quietness and looked up. "What?" He asked, looking between the two of them, pencil in hand tapping lightly against his other hand. Scott looked to Stiles. "Someone's close that shouldn't be. And no, it's not a hunter...something...someone different." Scott informed him. Stiles shook his head, setting aside the book and notebook. "Let's get to it wolves." Stiles said, grabbing the small hdl flashlight from his pocket and walking towards the woods. "Stiles!" Scott called after him, surprisingly Stiles walked fast towards the trees. Derek shook his head but followed the two teens anyway because there was someone on his property and he needed to find out who._

_Stiles moved branches out of his way, feet crashing leaves and branches that lay on the ground, light moving along the ground as he walks. "Who do you think it is?" Stiles asked, as Scott came up to his left, Derek following from the right. Scott shrugs and replies with "No way to find out unless we find them" Stiles looked around, shining it about in front of them. It swipes over a figure who was walking in front of them, than Stiles swiped it back to land on the figure again, who stopped walking and was staring at the teens, Derek soon coming to stand farther in front of them._

_The figure wore a black jacket with it's hood up, dark skinny jeans that disappeared into knee high leather boots. The hood was drawn over the face so you couldn't see their face, barely any skin was showing and Stiles had the flashlight aimed low because of the bright light it gave off. The surrounding area was lite with the light as well than faded into darkness. "Who are you?" Derek asked the figure, being fierce and stern like the first time the two teens had met him. The figure didn't say anything at first but waved a hand off dismissively. "Just passing through." They had replied, all three finding out it was a female. She had avoided the question._

_"You avoided the question. Trust me, I know and I do that a lot." Stiles told her, Scott stayed quiet because he wasn't really sure what to say. The girl shrugged. "Doesn't matter who I am boy. Like I said I am just passing through." She replied, Stiles gaped for a minute. "Yeah, well just answer the damn question so Derek doesn't go all insane on you. He isn't afraid to attack a girl you know." Stiles told her. She laughed and walked towards them, putting a hand out to stop Derek in his movements, walking straight to Stiles. "Seems your more interested in having the questioned answered." She said, holding out her hand and grabbing onto the hand that holds the flash light, whispering words fast and not able to understand. Stiles tried pulling his hand back, but the girl had a strong grip._

_She let go when he went to pull back strongly and he ended up flaying his arms and flew to the ground, flashlight catching a glimpse of the female's face before it was immersed into darkness once again and the flashlight on the ground. Scott couldn't move, though both him and Derek struggled to. "Oh. Down boys. I am doing no harm. A small sorcerer girl passing through the woods to disappear into the night." She commented, able to hear the smile in her words. She walked away from the three. When she was walking away and soon out of sight there was a small crackle sound before the two wolves could move again._

_"Did she say sorcerer?" Stiles asked, grabbing the flashlight and stands up, wiping the dirt off his clothes. "I think so." Scott said, turning to look at Derek. "Did you know there were sorcerers?" He asked him. Derek shook his head. "Maybe they didn't have any in Beacon hills so I never knew that there was." Derek replied, Stiles sighed. "Let's just get back and I gotta go home. My dad actually gets home at a decent hour and if I'm not back at midnight and pretending to sleep. Well. Let's just say it isn't going to be pretty."_

**_Location: Stilinski household. The next morning._**

Stiles rolled over in his bed, groaning because of the sunlight leaking into his room. Something soft brushed against his face and was covering it from the rays of the sun. His hand came up to brush it away and it just fell back into place. He tried again but it was the same result. "what the?" He mumbled sleepily. Why did his voice sound different? He slowly sat up, legs underneath him. There was something different. Something was wrong. The soft dark brown thing that had been brushing against his face was hanging off to the sides. His legs seemed smaller and thinner. He stared down at his pillow until he woke up fully. Bringing his hand up to scratch his head, stopping when it come into connect with the dark hair. From the top of his head he let his fingers trail down.

Oh yeah. Something was wrong. He didn't have long hair. Stiles jumped up off his bed and fell onto the floor, apparently his balance was messed up too. He stood up and slowly moved to the bathroom down the hall. Finding the balance and closing the door behind him and looking in the mirror. His jaw dropped. "Oh." His hand moved to his face. "My god." He breathed out. He ran his hand over his face, pinching a small piece and pulling it up. It was his skin, not a mask. Same chocolate brown eyes stared back at him. His face was in a smooth heart shaped but a little bit of a fox like feature, high cheek bones, soft pink lips that were full. The hand that was touching his face was small and slender. Long fingers and nails that were a little long and rounded at the end. Skin smooth, flawless of any blemishes and hair free, eyebrows neatly plucked.

He still wore the big black t-shirt he wore to bed along with the short that were hang a little low and loose on his hips. His eyes scanned down the clothing and he tugged at it. It was really loose, he tugged it over his head quickly and backed up, to get a full size look at himself in the mirror. He had curves, small hips, a flat stomach, possible size A or B boobs. What. Boobs? "Oh god! Please no." He said, pulling the shorts away from his hips to look down. Nothing. His manhood was gone. He dropped to his knees, once again sitting on top of his legs. Shirt gripped in his hands. What the hell was going on? Why the hell was he a female! There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Stiles" His dad called, Stiles head whipped to stare at the door. "oh shit." He whispered, he looked at it than down at himself. Well his new self and quickly pulled the shirt over his head again.

"Stiles? You okay in there?" He called, Stiles coughed. "Uh, yeah. What'cha need?" He said quickly and much like a girl. "You sure you sound like a girl." "Cold!" Stiles said quickly. "Well, okay. Take some medicine, I'm off to work." His dad said and Stiles listened to the footsteps leave and waited until the front door shut. After an awkward bathroom problem, he washed his hands, brushed his teeth and tried taming the tangles of dark brown hair. Growling at it and saying ow a lot as his fingers got caught. He gave up and stripped and took a shower and used the conditioner that was in there. It made combing out the knots easier. He didn't look down at the body once he turned off the water after rinsing the conditioner out and grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around his whole body and walked back to the mirror.

Was this seriously happening. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself, sighing as he walked out of the bathroom to his room. Hair dripping and dripping onto the carpet. He looked around his room, quickly walking over to his dresser. What the hell was he going to wear! He started going through his cloths. "This are all to big." He complained, throwing the clothes behind him in frustration. He settled on the smallest clothes he had including the drier shrunken briefs. He got dressed in a pair of dark red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and a plaid over shirt. If he wanted to be comfortable he had to go shopping...for girl things. "Can this get any worse?" He asked himself and turned around coming face to face with Derek.

He jumped back and put his a hand on his chest. "Holy shit! You fucking scared me." Stiles yelled at him, Derek was glaring at him. "Why are you glaring at me?" He asked the wolf. "Who are you and why are you in Stiles' house?" He growled out. Stiles stared at him than it clicked. That's right Stiles no longer looked like himself. "I...I'm Stiles..cousin." Stiles got out, Derek glared more. "Try again." "Oh fuck." Stiles said, that's right. Can't lie to werewolves. "I...I'll just go and uh hopefully you don't stalk me." Stiles quickly said, slipping pass Derek's large frame, quickly grabbing his jeep keys and phone and running out of the room. He ran down the stairs and slipping into a pair of flip flops that were laying at the front door, he quickly got into his jeep and drove away from his house. Of course Derek would show up and of course Derek would think it weird an unnamed girl in Stiles' house, leaving and taking his jeep was also going to spark something.

He pulled into a bank and moved through the drive through and withdrew a large amount of money from an account he's had and it was for buying things any way. He drove towards the mall, parking in the closest spot to the entrance. "Okay. You can do this Stiles. You can by girl clothes without getting strange looks, just got and do it." He encouraged himself, taking a breath and pocketing the money, getting out of his jeep, slipping the keys and phone in his pocket. He walked towards the doors and walked inside. 'First things first.' Stiles thought. 'Bras and panties.' He shivered slightly, it would be so weird buying those.

So Stiles made his way to Victoria's Secret. One place he knew that had both items he needed now. His hair had dried and was in curls that got into his face and he had to repeatedly move them behind his ear. "This is so weird." he breathed out as he walked into Victoria's Secret. The amount of looks he got from guys on the way over her was plan out freaky. A girl walked up to him because he was staring at the bras for a good amount of time. "Do you need help hun? You've been standing there and staring at the bras for a while now. My name is Kayla." She said, Stiles looked up to see the voice belonged to a blonde whose hair was in a ponytail and strands of hair framing her face. Stiles looked back at them. "I uh...not sure what my size is." He told her, she smiled. "Than let me help. What size cup do you think you are?" She asked him. He fiddled with his fingers. "Maybe a A or a B." He replied looking to her. "Oh and my name is..Scarlet. But it's not like you asked." He told her, the name had just popped up in his head and well he didn't think Stiles would cut it.

Kayla smiled. "Well let's grab some of these." She said, grabbing some A's and B's ranging from 32 to 36. "We can go back into the fitting rooms and see if any off these fit you." She told him, grabbing his arm and leading him to the fitting room and pointed to an open door heading him the bras. "Go ahead and try them on." She said watching as Stiles walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He placed the bras on a hook by the straps, hesitating to take his shirts off but he did after a few minutes and a few breaths. He grabbed one and tried working it on. It took him a few different tries to figure out how to put one on easily. It was a B and Stiles had check the number. "So?" Kayla called to him.

"Uh..32 B" He answered. "That's great" She replied, smiling. "Can I take the tag off and wear? Give them price tag when I pay." Stiles questioned, he kept itching the spot where the small tagged that was stitched onto the bra rubbed against his skin. "I don't see anything wrong with it." She commented after a minute. "Great." Stiles said, quickly putting the two shirt back on after taking the price tag off. He walked out of the room, Kayla was leaning against the frame. "So if you need anymore help, don't hesitate to ask." She said, before leaving, Stiles nodded. He sighed and ran his hands threw his hair and walked back into the store, collecting 32b bras and randomly grabbed underwear and some of the bras came with underwear. He also grabbed a few packs of girl boxers.

He soon went to the register and paid for everything, have given them the tag for the bra he was wearing. They had bagged all the under garments and handed him a bag. bidding him a good day and to come again. He walked out, sighing and running into a hard structure. Backing up, rubbing his head. "I'm sorr-"He looks up. Derek. "I told you that I hoped you wouldn't stalk me. You seriously need to stop all the quiet ninja shit and scaring the hell out of people." Stiles told him, shaking his head, and walking around him, finding a store where he could buy clothes. Derek follows not saying anything until Stiles is holding up a plaid shirt and examining it. It was more the size for his current structure now.

"You're wearing clothes that aren't yours. You stole a car and a phone and you expect me not to follow you and not find out who you are." Derek finally says. Stiles folds the shirt over his arm, continuing to look at other shirts. "So to my clothes. You just wouldn't understand anything I would say, Derek. I mean come on this isn't a easy thing to explain either." Stiles told him, moving onto a pants section. Derek had his brows knitted together in confusion. Who the hell was this girl and how did she know him. "I'll ask again who are you?" Derek asked him, moving in front of him. Stiles smiled and decided to have fun with this. "You know what. I'll let you try and figure that out Hale. I'll see you around." Stiles says, getting all the clothes he needed here. All that was left were socks and shoes. He started to walked away, then turned to face Derek, who didn't move but a look of surprise on his face. "That's a new emotion. But no. No stalking and no surprise visits at Stiles house. I'll be there." He told him, going to the register, paying for all the cloths.

This could actually be fun. At first Stiles freaked out in his mind and than trying to figure out what to do and now. Now, it was like a game. He soon bought socks that would fit his smaller feet and shoes that would fit. Converses and some combat boots that looked really awesome. Derek wasn't following him anymore and he was in his jeep making his way home. Home. Yeah that was going to be a problem. What was he going to say or explain to his dad. He thought all the way there. He grabbed all the bags and was soon inside his house and in his room. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was different being a girl. The fact was why did he magically get a gender bend. He thought for a minute. "That bitch!" He exclaimed. It was that sorcerer they had met in the woods. She did this to him.

But. Where was he going to find her? She disappeared in the dark last night and he didn't have a name. He closed his eyes and had been awoken by a door being closed from downstairs. It had slammed but he suspected it wasn't meant to. "Stiles!" His dad called, Stiles took a breath and stood up, quickly changing out of his male clothes to the new clothes he had bought. He walked out of his room and walked down the stairs. Time to face his dad and give an ultimate lie to someone who couldn't detect it like Derek or Scott could. "Uh, Stiles isn't here." It sounded weird saying his own name, he sounded like he was talking in third person. "There was a sudden trip and switch of.. cousins." Stiles tried, his dad stared at him. "I don't ever seeing you. I would think Stiles would have let me know if he was going some where." His dad looked skeptical, Stiles couldn't blame him.

Stiles shifted his weight slightly. "We never met. I'm from Stella's side of the family, her sisters daughter." Stiles said, it pained him to bring his mother into this but it was how this only thing would work. Stan stilled for a moment. "You said something about a cousin switch." Stan said, Stiles nodded. "Stiles and I have been talking about it and well honestly neither family knew of our plans but you don't have to worry about him, he's safe." Stiles reasoned. Stan sighed and shook his head. "In the middle of the school year? Really? What about his work? And what's your name?" Stan asked. Stiles shrugged slightly, he was going to have to enroll as female him anyway and his dad didn't stay in contact with his mother's sister any way so it was working so far. "Scarlet. Also we just planned on enrolling into each other school's and sending each other our assignments." Stiles told the man.

Stan took a moment to think about this, than shook his head. "I just stopped by to say I was working all night at the station...I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Stan said, turning and leaning. Stiles could tell he was confused. Stiles sighed and moved quickly back to his jeep. It was Thursday and well he already missed a day of school and he had to enroll any way. He stopped and turned around grabbing the school work. Turn in what he had. He returned to his jeep and drove it to school and parked it, grabbing the paper and moving to go to the office. The secretary looked up at him. "What can I do for you miss?" She asked, Stiles placed the work on the counter. "I came to turn these in for Genim Stilinski and also to enroll." He replied, again weird saying his own name.

She took the papers and quickly looked through them and nodded. Grabbing other papers and handed them to him. He stood there and filled out what he could, with previous school he just put home schooled and gave them back with the requested classes he like to have, unfortunately it was all the classes he already had. She went over them and typed into the computer. Stiles turned and took a seat, it would take a minute. Students were walking in going to the principle's office. In trouble was the only thing he thought of then he saw a lacrosse jersey. Shit. What was he going to do about that? He couldn't be on the team like the way he was. "Miss. Stilinski." Amy had called, Stiles took a minute and only realized she meant him since Stilinski was said. "Yes." he asked, once at the counter.

"Lucky for you, I could get you enrolled today and in all those classes you picked. Have you been here before?" Stiles shakes his head, but gets handed schedule. "You'll start tomorrow. Welcome to Beacon Hills.' She said, Stiles nodded and smiled at her. He turned quickly and walked out. So tomorrow in the same school, same classes same personality but not same name or body. He walked down the halls, it was nearing the end of the day and he had to get his jeep out of here before any one asked questioned. As he folded the paper and stuffed it in his back pocket he turned the corner and ran into someone. 'Not again.' he mentally groaned, but when he looked up he saw Jackson Whittemore instead. That was worse. He stared at him.

"You okay?' He questioned, Stiles must've been staring waiting for the 'watch out dumb ass' or something along those lines of insult. "I...oh yeah I'm okay. Perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He rambled slightly, Jackson had taken a step back to get out of his space. He was looking him over. "I haven't seen you here before. You new or something?" Jackson questioned. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Stiles countered, and Jackson just smiled. "I'm suppose to be. But I guess it's good I'm not or I wouldn't have met you." Jackson told him, Stiles froze. 'oh god. he is so not trying to flirt with me is he!' Stiles thought to himself. Panic set in. "I gotta go!" Stiles stated, and moving around Jackson and ran out of the school as fast as he could. He pushed the doors open and ran for his jeep.

"So weird!" He shouted as he grabbed the jeep door's handle and yanked it open, scrambling in and starting it again for that day and driving off to his house. Least to say as Stiles crashed onto his bed it was a long day. Waking up as a girl. Derek scaring the hell out of you twice in one day. Having to tell your dad one huge as lie. Going to school and have Jackson try to hit on you. Stiles wasn't sure what the point of this whole thing was, but he hoped it wasn't going to last long because it sure as hell wasn't going to be a one day thing. He took his shoes off and climbed underneath the covers falling to sleep quickly. Tomorrow was going to be day two of hell and trying to hide like hell from Jackson. Oh why did this have to be the time where he broke up with Lydia?

* * *

**_Okay. That's that. It's shorter than most of my starters and I think it's a little half assed and scattered about but hey. I wanted to get the first chapter up before I went to bed so here it is. If you love it. Favorite it. Got a suggestion, review it. Also don't forget who you want to see Fem-Stiles be with. I hope this gets a lot of attention._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, put on story alert and added Stiles Is A Girl to your favorites. So far two votes for fem-stiles to be with Derek. I'm going to wait maybe one or two more chapters for something to start happening but there will be hints of flirting with Derek and Jackson just to have fun with. I'm going to write this chapter better.**_

_**BTW!-Peter Hale and Kate Argent still alive because it's more fun and interesting like that and the events will be different.-**_

_**I don't own Teen Wolf or the photograph that had given me this idea.**_

* * *

_**Friday Morning Time: 6:00 am**_

Stiles sat up in his bed and slammed his hand down onto the noise that woke him. He ran his hands through his hair and scratch at his head. Yawning and stretching out the muscles, swinging his legs over to the edge of the bed and feet laying flat on the floor. He waited a few minutes before grabbing his towel and moved towards the bathroom, going to the bathroom and than taking a shower. Climbing out about twenty five minutes later and wrapping the towel around his body. He stared at his reflection, and placed his hands on the sink, thumbs tapping against the marble top. He grabbed a brush and ran it threw his long hair and pulled it over his shoulder drying the ends than brushing it again. If he just did all this for his hair, now he understood why girls took forever getting ready.

He brushed his teeth next and moved to his bedroom, taking the clothes he had been wearing with him. All the things he bought were still in the bags, he grabbed them and dumped them over the bed, spreading them out. Grabbing a bra, a pair of girl boxers, slipping them on first, dropping the towel on the floor, now searching through the shirts and pants. Grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, stepping into them and sliding them up his small hips and buttoning them. For his shirt choice was a blue shirt that had a one shoulder with a mid-length sleeve that was loose, turning to sit on the bed, ripping the bag of socks open, taking a pair out and slipping them on, the combat boots following that. By the time he was ready, his hair had dried out fairly well and turned into a soft curl. He looked at the clock and it was now seven.

"An hour? Hour to get ready, you've got to be kidding me. " Stiles talked to himself, as he grabbed his phone and keys to the jeep along with the schedule. The teachers would want proof he 'she' was suppose to be in that class. He walked down the steps to see his dad sleeping at the table, paperwork laid out in front of him. Guess he was home earlier than he thought he would have been. Stiles shook his head and placed a hand onto the older man's shoulder and shook him until he had his attention. "Stiles?" His dad asked sleepily, Stiles laughed slightly. "Come on, let's get you to the couch. Tables aren't very comfortable." Stiles told him, his asleep dad just nodded and helped Stiles bring him to the couch and laid down on it. Stiles left and came back with a blanket and laid it over his dad.

After that he went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, cereal, a spoon and milk. Getting together the breakfast and pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl, taking a seat at the table eating as he was organizing his dad's papers, and well let's face it even if Stiles was a female he still was into the police scanners and trying to get looks at police paperwork. Stiles flipped threw the pages as he chewed on the cereal. Looking at the reports of the dead body they had found. Other attacks, they were all positive it was the Alpha doing all the killing all the people. Stiles sighed as he put the papers in the folders and finished eating his cereal, putting the bowl in the sink. A quick glance at the clock told him he had to leave now or wouldn't make it in time.

He pulled his jeep keys from his pocket as he walked over to the drive way and climbed into it, starting and driving to the school. He tapping his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. He soon pulled into the parking lot and pulled into a parking spot, turning the vehicle off and sitting there. Hands gripped on the steering wheel staring at the school. Jackson swung his porsche into the space next to a familiar jeep, he ignored it but there was a person sitting inside of it and it wasn't Stiles. It was the girl he ran into yesterday in the hall. What was she doing in a shit car like that? He climbed out and walked around to the jeep's driver door and knocked on the window.

Stiles jumped when he heard a knock on the window. 'please don't let it be Scott' he thought, he looked at the window to see who knocked. Jackson. 'Much worse.' Stiles thought, he took multiply breaths and made a shoo motion to Jackson, who had stepped away from the door, Stiles opened it and hopped out. He was only a little shorter than he originally was, he closed the door behind him and looked at Jackson who was looking at the jeep. Stiles looked at his baby. "What? Is there something wrong with my jeep?" He asked, scanning over it a hand running along it to see if there was a dent he couldn't see or a hidden scratch. "Uh...no. Just familiar. Very familiar." Jackson said, shaking his head slightly. "I'm Jackson. You are?" Jackson asked gaining Stiles attention back.

Stiles stared at him for a minute. "Right. Jackson." He said nodding and glancing at the school. "I'm..Scarlet." He replied steadily, shifting his weight. It was weird to have a civil conversation with Jackson without him trying to make him feel down. "So what was with the sudden run out yesterday?" Jackson asked, turning to walk, Stiles followed suit. "I had some important things to do that couldn't wait." Stiles easily replied, he glanced around the inside of the school and was receiving stares, he unconsciously moved towards Jackson trying to protect himself from the stares. Jackson noticed this had made the girl jittery so he decided to take her attention away from the other people. "So what's your schedule?" Jackson had asked, Stiles looked at Jackson instead of talking he just pulled out his schedule and handed it to the other teen.

"Stilinski?" Jackson questioned as he look at the last mane written on the paper. "Yeah." Stiles just replied with nodding his head, hair bouncing to the sides slightly. Just than his phone rang, he pulled it out reading Scott along the screen. He wasn't sure if he was going to answer it or not. "You going to answer that?" Jackson asked, as he read the paper. "Uh..yeah." Stiles replied, hitting talk and putting the phone to his ear. "Stiles! Thank god. Derek called me yesterday saying he found some girl in your house and that you weren't there and that she took your jeep. Where are you? I'm staring at your jeep!" Scott said, Stiles panicked and pulled the phone away and hung up. "Wrong number." Was all he said before turning it off and and pocketing. "Do you need help finding your classes?" Jackson asked, handing back the schedule.

Stiles shook his head. "No, I think I got it under control. Thanks though." Stiles said, giving a slight smile and moving to his first period. Well it was his couch's class, Finstock looked at him. "And who are you?" He asked. "Scarlet Stilinski. New here." Stiles answered with a slight shrug. Finstock just waved his hand towards the seats, Stiles took the seat he always sat in. He watched as Scott came in with Allison, taking their usual seats, they just glanced at him, not giving much attention. It was sorta weird living like this, it was at the end of the class when Allison turned to him smiling. "You're new right? Welcome to Beacon Hills high school, I'm Allison and that's Scott." She introduced herself and had pointed at Scott who was gathering his work. At least he was still keeping up his work even if he wasn't here as a male.

"Thanks. Scarlet." Stiles answered, he was going to have to get use to that name if he was going to keep calling himself that. Allison held her hand out and Stiles shook it. "I was once the new girl here to. Where'd you move from?" Allison asked, as the three moved out of the room to their next period, math. "Really?" Stiles asked as if he cared. Shit where did he move from? "I..moved from Arizona." Stiles came up with, Scott looked at him. "You're not really tan for have lived there." Stiles just gave a laugh. "Lots of sunscreen Scott. Lots of it. If you didn't. Walking round like a lobster." Stiles answered shaking his head slightly. Scott stayed silent now. The way Scarlet had said his name was familiar but he never met the girl. He thought back to the description Derek gave him of the girl he found. Dark long brown hair, brown eyes, small structure, about 5'9'. He wondered if this was the girl.

Allison and Stiles were talking, Stiles trying his best to talk girl but ended up straying to guns and crossbows, learning that she had a skill with shooting arrows. Scott took a picture when Stiles had turned his head to the side looking at the math room and pointed at it. Texting Derek it with 'is this who you saw? Name is Scarlet.' and pressed send. Stiles sighed and waited as the day went by. It was better than most days, Lydia and Danny talked to him and had decent conversations though he had to fake fashion talk with Lydia but able to talk computer and video games with Danny. As the day ended and he was walking out of the school heading towards where his jeep was parked, rubbing his temples. He was making a beeline to his jeep but didn't make it.

Being caught off guard was something he wasn't expecting. He heard a car accelerate into the parking lot, skid to a stop and was picked up rather easily and struggled against the person. "HEY! What do you think your doing! Let me go!" Stiles yelled at the person he couldn't see. Not many people were out yet and if they were to busy talking among themselves to notice a kidnapping. He was thrown into the car and shoved into the back seat. Coming face to face with Scott. "Dude! What the hell are you doing Scott?" Stiles shouted at him, slapping his hands away from his shoulders as he was pushing him back, while closing the car door. He stop struggling for a moment to look in the driver seat. "Derek?" He asked, looking between the two, he fell back into the seat as the car accelerated forward. Scott was keeping an eye on him. "You know kidnapping someone doesn't give a good impression you know." Stiles ground out, Scott held up Stiles' cellphone.

Stiles looked at it, than patted his pockets. "You fucking pickpocket! Give me my phone back!" Stiles exclaimed at Scott, reaching forward for his phone. Scoot growled and pulled the phone back. "This isn't your phone. It's Stiles' phone. Why do you have Stiles' phone?" Scott asked step siding being called a pickpocket. "Let me guess. You took the keys too." Stiles stated, Derek held the keys up and made the jiggle. "Oh come on! Are you serious!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Where is Stiles?" Scott asked, staring him down. Derek pulled up to his house and parked the car. Scott moved and Derek grabbed Stiles' arm dragging him out of the camaro from the drivers side, dragging him to the house. Stiles yanked back but with this female body he couldn't ever challenge Derek's strength. "Where you gonna put me? Huh? You don't have no basement door to go and throw people down threw." Stiles said, still tugging at his arm.

He was going to have a bruise, he tried prying Derek's finger's from his arm but that didn't work either. "How do you know that?" Derek asked, turning on him making Stiles bump into his chest and stumble back. "Because I was here and helped!"Stiles exclaimed, punching Derek in the chest. "Now let me go." He said, so much for playing a game, he should have known Derek would resort to tough werewolf. "I've never seen you before in my life." Scott commented this, saying what Derek was thinking. "You have to Scott. Quiet being like sour wolf here. It doesn't make you look tough." Stiles said, tugging on his arm. Derek twisted Stiles arm behind his back and slammed his front into a near by wall. Stiles yelped out, a little in surprise and pain.

"What did you just say?" Derek growled out, Stiles could imagine his eyes glowing that bright electric blue. "Sour wolf! Damn it Derek, quit being all badass werewolf cause it didn't work after the millionth wall slam and it isn't working now!" Stiles exclaimed, the gripped on his arm tightened. "Ow, ow ow, okay, okay I get it you're pissed, you're pissed. Please just let go." Stiles pleaded, though he wouldn't have been pleaded like this before but this sort of given him a right. "I'll ask one more time." Derek warned, Stiles could tell Scott was listening intently. "Who. Are. You?" Derek growled out. "STILES! Damn it! I'm am STILES! Let me the fuck go now!" Stiles yelled at him, the grip loosened but he wasn't let go. "Stiles. Is a guy. Not a girl." Scott said, Stiles turned his head to glare at Scott. "No fucking duh! Don't you think I know that. But you try waking up yesterday morning finding out your body was turned into a fucking girl body!" Stiles told him, struggling against Derek again, who let go.

Stiles grabbed his arm and rubbed it, glaring at Derek and Scott. His hair was all over the place and shirt was a little off but other than that he didn't look to bad. Derek and Scott both wore faces of surprise, Stiles sighed and dropped his hands and his glare softened a bit. Scott stepped forward towards him, hand out as to see if it'd go through him. As if he were a ghost. "Is it really you?" Scott asked, Stiles grabbed his hand a shook it.

"Yeah, buddy. It's me." He replied, smiling his Stiles smile.

* * *

**_Whoa! Chapter 2. Don't expect one every day, but I will try to. So Der-bear and Scottie found out 'Scarlet' was Stiles. How will things play out now? So far I got three votes to Sterek. So if I don't get any votes to change it or if there are more towards it, whelp that would mean it would be Sterek. Review!_**

**_I know it's short. I was hoping for it to be longer too._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sterek seems to be the main vote, so it's Sterek. You know unless some people vote other wise but I sorta don't see that happening lol. But thank you for the reviews, favorites, alerts you know that kind of things. Also I should have mentioned this was Unbetaed like every other story I have XD. Here's Chapter 3, hopefully longer I hope._**

**_Also starting in this chapter is He/his is turning to she/her. _****_Tiny fluffies._**

**_Don't own Teen Wolf._**

* * *

The three of them sat at the kitchen table in silence for about twenty minutes now. Stiles sat at one end of the table while Derek sat at the other end with Scott, having dragged Scott at that end because he still didn't believe 'Stiles' was Stiles. Stiles was sure Derek didn't believe her but after yelling at him with the truth you think you would have been acting differently instead of staring silently at her. Stiles shifted a few times in her seat, with the staring making her uncomfortable but the silence didn't help either. "How do we know you're really you?" Derek asked the dark haired brunette, her hands were resting on top of the dark oak table. Finally the silence was broken and Stiles sighed lightly. "Well I would have thought you would have figured out if I was lying about this or not. But hell why not just listen things off then. One."She held up a slender figure. "You're a werewolf. Only two others than the hunters know that. Two" A finger joined the other. "How would I know your name if you've 'never' seen me. Three." A third finger. " Who has the guts to call you Sour wolf in the first place other than me...and NOT get their throat torn out." Stiles commented, hand dropping to the table. Scott still looked a bit confused but hell Stiles would be too if the predicament was the other way around.

Derek didn't say anything yet, Stiles frowned and slapped her slender hand onto the table. "Okay, how this. You ask questions, any ones I would know the answer to." Stiles said, Scott seemed to get words back now. "You?" Stiles rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Let me rephrase it for you Scott. Ask questions that the answers would only be known by Stiles and well you two." Scott and Derek exchanged quiet looks before they turned their gazes back onto the female. "When did you first call Derek, Sour wolf?" Scott asked the first question, the corners of Stiles' lips tugged up. "It was the night we went to the school, you know the shit howl than the wolf howl. Derek asking 'what the hell was that' and the usual threat of killing us." Stiles answered with a shrug. The two wolves nodded. "One." Derek answered, well that was one right so far. "Out of what? Twenty?" Stiles asked smirking and leaning back in his seat. Derek just shook his head, not as in 'no' but as in 'you must be stupid' way. "First time you two met me?" Derek asked. "The woods, the day after the police were searching for the other half of you sister's body. You tossed his inhaler at him, which happened to be what we were looking for." Stiles answered. "Two." Derek counted, Scott had nodded.

"Name of the girl you pin after?" Scott asked, Stiles huffed. "You make it all weird. It's not like you didn't pin after Allison." "But I got her. Name?" Scott replied, Stiles sighed. "Lydia Martin. Also that girl got a knack for talking fashion." Stiles answered, Scott nodded and Derek just held up three fingers. "How long have you and I been friends?" "Since we were eight." "When we were in the woods on the way to the spot I lost my inhaler. What did I say I could smell in your pocket?" "Uh...it was the mint gum. Which i didn't even know I had." Five fingers were being held up now. "Also remember what I said that day. That I noticed you didn't need it any more. You still thought I was lying to you about you being a werewolf. But look who was right." Stiles said, smiling. " What do you take to much of?" Derek asked. "Adderall." Stiles answered easily. "What's my mom's name and what is her job?" "Seriously Scott? Anyone knows that answer. Even Jackson." Stiles told him. "Just answer it." Derek growled out, Stiles' hand shot out in front of her. "Okay. Calm your wolfie self down. Melissa and she's a nurse." Stiles answered, crossing her arms in front of himself.

"So what is that six questions now? I'm pretty sure they were all answered right and well you're a werewolf. No sense lying." Stiles commented, it was quiet between the three of them, Scott seemed to believe it better now, so he and Stiles studied Derek. "One more." Stiles sighed, but waved her hand. "Okay, go." she replied. "Two nights ago, who was in the woods?" Derek asked, studying the female. "The three of us and well some unknown chick. She didn't give a name no matter how many times you growled at her. Said she was a sorcerer, so I'm thinking it's her fault I'm like this." Stiles explained, arms stills crossed. The silence came once again and seemed to drag out. "So" Stiles dragged the word out. "What was with the kidnapping act anyway. Didn't think a friendly 'Hello, how are you doing?' Was gonna cut it?" Stiles asked, using a bit of sarcasm. Scott shook his head and chuckled. "Oh yeah. That's definitely Stiles." He said, Stiles smirked. "Damn straight." "It was easier to just 'kidnap' you instead of delaying the matter at hand. You knew me, I didn't know you. You were at your house not looking like you and to top it off you knew about me being a werewolf. For all I could've known you were a hunter." Derek explained out. "Yeah a hunter at a Adderall addicted teen house waiting for a certain werewolf to climb through the window and shoot him with a magic bullet." Stiles told him.

Scott shook his head, sliding Stiles' phone across the table to her, Stiles happily took it back and started going through it absently. "It's weird seeing you as a girl." Scott commented, Stiles sighed setting her phone on the table. "Easier seeing than actually dealing with it yourself." Stiles replied, smiling lightly. Her eyes traveled to Derek, who was dead silent and had a different expression on his face, possibly his 'thinking' face. Suddenly Derek got up and started walking towards the front of the house. "Hey! Hey, hey! Where the hell are you going?" Stiles called after the older wolf and got up, grabbing and pocketing his phone chasing after him. "You have my jeep keys! You also have t-off" Stiles said as he ran dead straight into Derek, once again stumbling backwards but an arm shot out and wrapped around her small waist to hold her up right. Stiles hand was on Derek's bicep, holding on lightly and tried to process what just happened. She looked up to stare into Derek's green eyes. "Okayy, well besides the you stopping and me running into you. Yeah. That has to stop, I'm still getting use to the balance concept here and Lydia and Allison want to put me in heels and play dress up." Stiles commented, pushing against Derek's arm to get him to let go, but he didn't the grip tightened slightly.

Stiles stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Going to Allison's" Scott shouted out to the two of them up front and left threw the back door. "Scott! Wait!" Stiles yelled back, turning in Derek's arm to look at the arch way that would have lead to the dining room that went to the kitchen. Either Scott ignored her or heard but didn't think it was a big deal. Stiles gave a yelp as she was pulled against Derek's body. "Wh-what'cha doing Derek?" Stiles asked, trying not to move to much, her hands resting against Derek's forearm that was wrapped around her stomach. "Not like this is weird or anything." Stiles said, sarcastically, tapping his fingers against Derek's arm. "Can we just get into the car and go back to the school so I can get my jeep?" Stiles asked carefully, Derek was acting strange and Stiles had no clue why. Stiles' breath hitched when Derek's face was near the crooked of her neck. After a couple of minutes she slowly let it out, eyebrows knitting together. "A-are you smelling me?" She asked turning slightly, receiving a low growl, stopping mid-movement. "Okay no moving. Got it." Stiles breathed out, fingers now laying motionless on top of the arm. After about what Stiles presumed to be twenty minutes or something, she leaned back against Derek, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

She sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Stiles asked, Derek shook his head slightly. "Oh. That's nice to know." Stiles stated. "Can we go now?" It took a moment but Derek finally let go, and was making sure Stiles knew to stop leaning, so she stood straight and Derek handed the jeep's keys to her. Grabbing them she smiled. "Finally! Let's go." She said, pulling the door open and jogging to the camaro, pulling the passenger door open and climbing in. Derek wasn't far behind and soon were heading the direction of the school. Stiles was trying to figure out what was wrong with Derek and why he did what he did. Than again she could just ask, but that didn't mean she was going to get an answer out of him. They were pulling up into the school's parking lot and Stiles noted that Lacrosse practice was just getting out. He stared at the players. "Coach is going to kill me." Stiles commented as Derek pulled into the space on the other side of her jeep. "Your coach won't be able to kill someone he can't find." Derek replied back, turning the review mirror so Stiles could see himself. Stiles looked in the reflection and saw herself. Chocolate brown eyes, flawless skin, waves of dark brown hair falling around to frame her face.

"When I get back to normal, he'll kill me." Stiles countered the wolf, opening the door and climbing out. "Don't be weird." Was all Stiles said, before closing the door and walking in front of his jeep and to the driver's door unlocking it, stopping to watch Derek speed out of the parking lot. "Guy's got some issues and I'm not talking about his furry little issue." Stiles commented to herself as she shook her head, pulling the key out and pulling the door open. "Did you stay after?" Stiles jumped and whipped her head to look at the offending voice that scared her. Jackson. Just Jackson. Stiles laughed. "Me stay after? That's hilarious. Nah, I'm just getting my hours of being kidnapped in." Stiles joked with him. Jackson stared at him for a moment than started to laugh, clapping her on the shoulder. "Sense of humor. I like it." Jackson told her, having slide his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure you Jackson, but gotta do more than that to be considered cool in my book." Stiles commented, slipping from his arm, turning around to face him.

"Oh? What's more?" Jackson questioned, leaning back against his porsche, Stiles crossed her arms and leaned back against her jeep, thinking. Stiles smiled. "Gotta talk to a buddy of mine." Stiles said, Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Who?" "Derek." The look on Jackson's face was priceless. Stiles burst out laughing, covering her mouth. Slowly taking breaths to calm the laughter. "Oh my god. The look on your face was hysterical. Come on he ain't that bad. You know...once you get to know him." Stiles said, shrugging her shoulder. Jackson's face regained the little color it lost and he composed himself. Stiles smirked, clapping his hands together. "How about we go and grab something to eat and I'll make you more prepared to meet Derek without you having that look on your face. How's that sound?" Stiles questioned, checking the time, which she still had but you know. Who did she had to inform of her actions while like this.

Jackson seemed to relax some and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Sounds good, where do you want to go?" Jackson asked, watching the brunette think. "Sarah's." Stiles finally answered, smiling brightly. "They have the most amazing curly fries. I'll see you there." Stiles commented and hopped into her jeep, starting and pulling out, Jackson right behind her actions. Stiles had turned on the radio and turned it up a little bit to loud and was bobbing her head to the beat of the drums. Stiles tapping her fingers against the steering wheel as she pulled into the parking lot of Sarah's, catching Jackson's silver car pull in. Stiles quickly parked the jeep and cut the engine, pulling the key out, climbing out being greeted by Jackson. She looked around. "You parked fast." She commented, as the two of them walked towards the building. Jackson just shrugged. They soon ordered food and Jackson paid for both, they grabbed their tray and moved to sit outside in a small picnic area.

They took their seats, Stiles sat across from Jackson and grabbed a small curly fry and popped it into her mouth, chewed and swallowed it, grabbing another and pointing it at her fellow Lacrosse partner. "First things first. You have to become a girl." She said with a straight face. "What?"Jackson questioned her, his face had confusion written all over it, than she started to laugh. "I'm kidding. Being a girl doesn't change anything cause there's this one girl he absolutely hates." Stiles told him, eating the fry in her hand. Jackson shook his head and grabbed his burger and brought it to his mouth. "So what is the real first step?" Jackson questioned before taking a bite of the meat. Stiles popped a few more fries in her mouth before taking a chicken tender and biting a small piece off. After swallowing that food and a few sips of lemonade she answered. "You don't have him hate you. Sure there are times he acts like he hates people but than again what you see first of the person is the first impression." Stiles explained, it was sorta strange for her to have Jackson's full attention.

"Second. "If he doesn't seem to like you. Make him like you. Talk about something he might like. He likes to exercise." Stiles said, than pointed at Jackson's arm with the tender. "And you play Lacrosse so that means you have to exercise. You know. I bet he played when he went to school." Stiles commented, taking a few bites of the tender to stop herself from rambling on to much. "I didn't say anything about playing Lacrosse, not today any way." Stiles shrugged. "I just know that Lacrosse is Beacon Hill's sport and well you seem like a guy who would play it." Stiles said, lying easily to the guy. After all Jackson didn't know who she was. "Right. Is there a step three?" Stiles nodded. "Don't piss Derek off. He gets all scary mean and tries to abuse you, like slamming against the wall. I don't know if it's more abuse to the person or the wall." Stiles commented, laughing lightly. She went to grab a few more fries before a wrist caught her wrist. "What are do-" She didn't get to finish, because Jackson was turning her arm side to side.

"Who did this?" He asked. "Who? What?" Stiles questioned looking at Jackson's face who's eyes were focused on her arm. She looked down and saw the bruise that was very visible against her cream colored skin. 'Shit.' Stiles thought, you could tell it was a hand print but what Stiles did notice that it took up most of her forearm. "It doesn't matter, it was an accident of holding on to tight. I'm an easy bruiser. So it's not big deal." Stiles fibbed smiling to prove it was fine and trying to force Jackson's attention from it. She took her arm back and grabbed the fries. "Now to continue. Scott pisses Derek off if he doesn't listen. So avoid those moments." Stiles stated. "Scott?" Jackson asked, attention off the bruise for now. Stiles raised an eyebrow. " Yeah. Scott. You know the one with Allison and on the lacrosse team with you. I don't think there are more Scott's in the school." Stiles rambled on, stopping when Jackson looked serious. "There's something different about him. He use to be really bad at lacrosse than at the first lacrosse practice, he was good. I mean like really good." Jackson explained.

Stiles shrugged slightly, he wondered where Jackson was going with this. "Maybe he trained over the summer." Stiles suggested, even Stiles knew the boy tried but asthma was sorta a bitch when you wanted to play sports. Jackson shook his head. "He had this white L-shaped thing. For asthma I think." Jackson replied. 'Shit, shit, shit.' Stiles thought frantically, Jackson was trying to figure out how Scott got better and it was a matter of time before he pushed to far and found out Scott was a werewolf and that would lead to him finding out Derek was a werewolf. "I'm sure your over thinking it. There's nothing to worry about." Stiles said, leaning back in the chair hoping to bring Jackson away from that conversation. Which worked, they spent the rest of the time talking. Jackson talking mostly about lacrosse but asked a lot of questions as to where 'Scarlet' came from and Stiles told him the lies. By the time he pulled his phone to check the time she discovered it was really late.

"Shit." Stiles said, standing up and shoving the phone back in her pocket. "What?" Jackson questioned, watching Stiles throw her tray away. "It's almost midnight." Stiles replied, moving past the table. "I gotta go and hopefully get a warn off from my uncle, I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles said, rushing off towards her jeep, Jackson joined a second later, making sure she got to her jeep. Stiles turned to look at him, it was more fun with a nice Jackson. "I had fun." Stiles said, turning back around to unlock her jeep and hopped in, but was stopped when she tried to close the door. She looked at Jackson questionably. "Yes?" "Drive safe." Jackson replied with a soft smile. Stiles smiled back and nodded, aloud to close her door and drove from the parking lot. Stiles couldn't help but think there was something else Jackson wanted to say. She tapped her fingers against the wheel as she speed through the roads to return home. "Or do." Stiles spoke aloud, shaking his head. Nope. That was just wrong there. Never in her life would Stiles allow that.

Stiles pulled into the drive way and cut the engine, getting out of the jeep as quietly as she could. Walking up to the door, opening it as quickly as she could and closing it. The same deal. It was quiet and she stood there for a moment waiting for any sound. When nothing came, she still slowly and quietly walked towards the stairs. "And where were you missy?" Stiles jumped and breathed out 'oh my god'. Wipping her head in the direction of the kitchen to find her dad staring at her. "I..uh...um.."Stiles stuttered out, not sure how to answer that. She didn't think he was going to be awake when she came back. "What? Didn't think I'd be awake?" Stiles shook her head. "Yeah. Stiles thinks that at times to." Stan said, shaking his head. "So where were you?" Stan asked, motioning for her to answer.

"At Sarah's. With Jackson." Stiles answered meekly, rubbing her hands together slightly. "Jackson? As in the Whittemore's kid?" Stiles nodded, the sheriff just smiled, in turn Stiles raised an eyebrow. "A good lacrosse player. Good boy too, doesn't get into any trouble." Stiles furrowed her brows together. "Right." dragging it out slightly. "Nothings going on. I don't think there'll ever be. Anyway I'm sorry for coming home late, I didn't think it was that late." Stiles said, Stan just nodded his head. "I'm going to go to bed now." Stiles commented and hurried towards the stairs and up to his room. "Damn." She said, seeing the pile of clothes on the bed, she cleared out two drawers and threw the clothing in the closet putting the new female clothes into the empty drawers. Changing into a pair of loose black sweat pants and taking off the bra and shirt replacing it with a very baggy dark blue shirt.

"Weird, weird day. Very weird." Stiles murmured as she climbed into bed and underneath the covers. "That weird?" Stiles jumped and sat straight up covering her mouth to stop a shriek. Glaring daggers at the tall dark figure that was climbing in through the window. Dropping her hands and huffing. "Don't you know how to fucking knock!" Stiles exclaimed in a whisper, after all her dad was downstairs. "And what if I was changing or something! Huh? I don't think that would be very nice of you to pop in on something like that." Stiles continued on. "It's just a body.' Derek replied. "Sure it is Derek. Sure it is. I just want to be my old self again. Jackson flirting with me is something that is really weird and I rather not have more of that okay." Stiles complained, flopping back into her bed and her hair fanned out all around her bed. It was silent for a moment before the bed dipped slightly and Stiles felt warmth next to her.

"Really? Come to have 'Cuddle Stiles Time' again?" Stiles questioned sarcastically, but made a small yipping sound as she was rolled on top of Derek, hair covering face and hands on Derek's chest. Which was shirtless. She huffed trying to move the air without moving her hands. The hands that were on her hips moved to swipe the hair from her face, Stiles looked down at Derek, scowling slightly. "Apparently it is cuddle Stiles time. But whyyy?" Stiles asked, not moving because the hands were back on her small waist. Compared to Derek, her body was smaller and slender. Hands would be smaller, arms legs, even necks. Derek didn't answer. "You having fun making me confused as hell?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded. "Oh! A response! But why nonverbal wolf? Why?" Stiles asked, Derek shook his head slightly and chuckled. Wait. Chuckled? "Just go to sleep." Derek said. "Yeah, I'll do that after my questions are answered." Stiles answered, using her elbows to prop herself up on Derek's chest. "Not answering them." Derek replied, moving swiftly so Stiles was no longer propped up by her elbows, face against Derek's collarbone.

"But that isn't fair." Stiles complained, Derek had started to run his fingers through Stiles hair. "Who said I was playing fair." Derek answered, Stiles sighed and lifted her head slight to slip a hand under her cheek to use as some kind of different pillow, the other just resting just above Derek's rib cage. "I don't think werewolves ever play fair. Got all this weird wolfie magic and shit." Stiles murmured sleepily. The warmth from Derek and the fingers running through her hair was soothing and comforting and putting her to sleep. "Gonna...kick your ass...when I wake up." Stiles said before closing her eyes and sunk into the darkness of sleep, hearing Derek chuckle. Oh yeah. Some research was in order as well.

* * *

**_Awwww fluffies :) Reviews please! Need more of them XD It's been three days and I've updated everyday so far!(Maybe cause the chapters are short...*Shrugs* hints of Sterek here of course. I was thinking of putting a hint of Stiles/Jackson just to be that way but maybe in the next one. Trying to decide what exactly I should do in 4. review/pm me something I just might do it ;D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I have received a few good ideas from Dandsforever, I'll be using them but it just depends on what is happening or happened that will lead up to that scene in particular and it might be a bit different. I have also gotten a pm that has some advice to do something and I will being that into account so a bit will change in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, pms, story alerts and favorites. I greatly appreciate it._**

**_I'll be going back to the he/ she thing I had going in chapter 1 and 2_**

**_UnBetaed. Don't own Teen Wolf.  
_**

**_I know it has been a few days since my last update but it was mainly to try and figure out how I would write this chapter and trying to think of a way to make them longer as well._**

* * *

**_Saturday_**

The sun's light shined in through the window and past the curtains that moved with the light breeze of fresh air. Illuminating the floor, the surrounding items in a soft glow of the morning. Books, papers, and cds scattered on the desk, books and papers were also scattered on the floor surrounding the desk and even some where on the seat that seat at an angle to look out the window, it shone onto those items along with the silver laptop and printer that laid in the mass off the mess. The blue walls had very little on them but for what was there was the black and blue painting that hung just above the dresser, the anime snowboarder that was posted to the wall. The surfboard that lay against the wall nearest to the window with a shelf to the right of it, with small objects that hold more substance value than most know.

Cds that lay on the desk are hit with the light which gives off the cds' rainbow all over the room and onto the female that slept soundly on the edge of the bed, hair that was all over the place. Now most people who slept at the edge of the bed would have the luck of not rolling off or rolling over to the middle of the bed. If Stiles were to turn just slightly to his right. He'd be having a lovely meeting with the floor and that wouldn't be a very nice way of waking up but than again what luck did Stiles have? Having rolled over to the right and falling off the floor, becoming half asleep and trying to slowly untangle himself from the blanket that wrapped around his legs and upper body. Stiles turned sleepily to the bedroom door as it opened to reveal his dad looking at him. "You okay?" Stan asked, eyeing the female that was now struggling to get out of the blanket that entangled her. He raised an eyebrow but walked in to help her, after all it took Stiles forever to get out of his own blanket when this had happened to him.

Stan pulled at the edges, tracing them back to be able to get his niece free of the blanket. "Why are you staying in here? The guest bedroom is neater than this." Stan said, tugging on another piece of the blanket. Stiles looked up from trying to help than back down. "Better to have a messy room to begin with instead of worrying about getting another dirty." Stiles reasoned and Stan nodded, pulling the blanket back than dropping it. "There." He said, smiling and getting up to leave. Stiles hopped up. "Wait!" he called after his dad who stopped in the door way to turn to look at him. Stiles hopped up to stand, grabbing the hip of the sweat pants to make sure they wouldn't fall. "We should get lunch around one. I don't want you stuck in the building all day and that way I can also make sure you don't eat anything that might kill you sooner." Stiles told his dad, who stared at him for a moment silent, expression surprised. Than he smiled, she was so much like Stiles and he must've told her about the eating food thing and whatever else that would keep him safe.

"Yeah. Lunch at one. Sounds like a plan. Where?" Stan asked, waiting on 'Scarlet' to answer. He noted she had the same expression Stiles has when thinking. "That one diner that's near the edge of the town." Stiles finally said and Stan nodded. " I should get going, I'll be late if I don't. " Stan said, turning and walking the short distance to the stairs and down them. Stiles smiled and nodded to himself. He thought about if he should some how tell his dad about this but he wasn't sure how he was going to without sounding very strange and unbelievable and well his dad couldn't predict a lie like Scott or Derek. Than again it would probably stress his dad out having to worry about the new 'daughter' he had. But threatening to shot someone could be something he'd enjoy.

Stiles shrugged slightly and headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, went to the bathroom, slowly getting use to the way he had to do it now. He washed his hands and looked at his hair. It was all over the place, he's surprised his dad didn't start laughing or point it out. Stiles looked around the bathroom. He knew they had to have hair bands and things like that somewhere in here. After about a few minutes of searching and finding it in a small closet the bathroom had, he grabbed a box that would hold what he had been searching for. Setting down on the sink and staring at it, hands resting on the top ready to open it. It was all the things his mother used to get ready. From the little things like bobby pins to curling irons and straighteners. stiles needed to do something to tame or do something different with the hair he now had.

Sighing he opened the box, looking at it's contents. Tapping his fingers along the edges thinking. He walked back to his room momentarily to grab towels and went back to the bathroom taking a shower. Twenty five minutes later climbing out with dripping hair and wrapping a towel around his body. Having grabbed a smaller on to dry his hair. Ignoring the box so far and walking back to his room to get changed into the days clothes, now looking at the clock. Only nine thirty, so he woke up around eight on a Saturday morning? What the hell? He would still be sleeping late. Grabbing his phone, he texted Scott to text Allison to come over to his house and tell her that this was where 'she' was staying. Setting it down, and grabbing undergarments and slipping into them and jean shorts, a tank top and a vest. Tugging at the shirt fabric, he shrugged and dropped his hands.

His phone sounding with a beep saying he received a text, picking up and seeing that Allison was going to be there soon and be ready with answers. Stiles chuckled and slipped on socks and a pair of converses, skipping down the stairs to grab some pop-tarts and water. Not even twelve minutes later there was a knocking on his door. He was on his second pop-tart and walked towards the door opening it, surprised to see Lydia standing next to Allison. Both smiling. "Some thing tells me you're going to play dress up and I'm the doll." Stiles said, eyes darting back and forth between the two. Allison shrugged, Lydia smiled brightly. Stiles shook his head. "The real reason I asked for you...and you I guess was to help me figure out what to do with my hair." Stiles said, pointing to it.

Lydia walked in and looked around the home than focused onto Stiles' hair, hand darting out to left strands of it. "Your hair is curly as I've seen it in school. We should try straightening it." Lydia suggested looking to Allison who had stepped in and closed the door behind her, nodding in agreement. "Well all the things are in the bathroom, follow me." Stiles said, heading towards the stairs finishing off the pop-tart. Once up tugging his bedroom door closed and walking down the hall to the bathroom. Lucky it was a good size where all three girls could fit in it comfortably. Lydia had found a chair and sat Stiles in it. "You'll work on the make-up. I got the hair." Lydia said, going through the box, taking out a brush, straightener, bobby pins, hair ties and a clip. Allison dug in it to see if it had make-up. It didn't. She grabbed Lydia's purse and pulled the small make-up bag that was in there.

"Oh. We're going to have to get you some make-up." Lydia commented, brushing out the dark brown hair. "I've never worn any before so there was no use for it." Stiles said, leaning forward resting his arms along the back. "So why are you here? At the Stilinski household?" Allison asked smiling slightly. "Cousins." Stiles answered easily. "I didn't know he had relatives visiting." Allison said, Stiles shrugged lightly. Lydia was silent busy working on the long hair. "Yeah, well he went to visit my family. So it's fair game." Stiles commented. It was still weird to have to talk about himself and with two people he had rarely talked to. He could feel Lydia working with the straightener now. " Don't move unless you want to get burned." Lydia warned, Stiles chuckled. "Anyone could get burned by you. You got one of those glares." Stiles commented, smiling slyly.

He heard Lydia give a laugh. "Got that right honey. But I don't burn those that I like." Lydia replied, Stiles closed his eyes on Allison's command. "So am I one of those lucky ones that you like?" Stiles jokingly asked. "Only if you stay like the way you were when we were talking at lunch. I'm still surprised on how fast you were able to move from fashion talk with me to computers and games with Danny." Lydia said, pinning up a strip of hair, along with a few others. "I'm just amazing like that." Stiles commented. "Open." Stiles did so seeing Allison smiled. "I didn't have to do much with make-up. Such a flawless face." Allison said, giving his cheek a light slap. Stiles chuckled.

"Thanks. I suppose." Stiles answered, and soon the three were talking about clothes-which Stiles picked up on pretty easily-, the made-up back story Stiles had made, tv shows, movies, music, stores that were good to shop at, best places to hand out, and Stiles even went along with the 'boy talk' but mostly Allison talked about Scott, Lydia talking about the lacrosse team, Stiles pitched in about actors not knowing what else and usually saying a name and the girls would either agree fully, to a point or disagree because of their acting career. By the end, Lydia had straightened and styled Stiles' hair and they were just in there chatting about things and some other things, mostly Stiles had ended up listening to Allison and Lydia tell stories and Stiles was learning about what girls talked about without getting in trouble for eavesdropping.

Stiles was tapping his fingers against the seat, wondering something. "So what do you two think about my cousin?" Stiles asked, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they thought but what other chance would he be able to ask it and get a straight or semi-straight answer. It was silent for a moment. "He has a sense of humor. Also he's one of those people who can lighten up a tense or down mood you know." Allison commented. "He talks a lot." Lydia pitched in. "Some of the time it's about pointless shit, but there are times something he says actually catches your attention." Lydia added, Stiles turned around to look at her in some-what surprise. So she actually did know he existed, and even listened to him speak. That was very new news to him.

"What does he talk about?" Stiles questioned, wondering what they would overhear because he knew he talked about werewolves under his breath but usual if it involved Scott's or Derek's names they would be change to wolf and pup. It was reasonable names to cover for those two. Allison thought for a moment. "I heard a time where Stiles went on about how oblivious Scott is. That was actually fun to listen to." Allison said, smiling. Stiles turned back to Lydia to get her answer. "He talks about myths when I overhear him. Always bringing a wolf and pup into it. I think they're names or something. But he bitches about how the pup never listens and wolf is all dark and angry all the time and that he was the one who has to deal with it." She said, shrugging slightly. Stiles laughed and shook his head.

"Sounds like something that would be said." Stiles said, looking at the small wall clock on in the bathroom. It was only eleven twenty now. "You two wanna go somewhere till I have to meet the Sheriff for lunch?" Stiles asked, standing up and putting the chair back against the wall. Lydia and Allison nodded, Stiles was sorta surprised the two didn't say anything bad about him. but he was glad that neither of them did. "What were you plans today?" Lydia questioned the dark brunette that sat in front of her. Stiles thought for a moment, though he knew the town well, Scarlet wasn't suppose to. "Try and figure out where everything in this town is. All I got is the mall, sheriff's office which I have to go to at one, the drug store and the school." Stiles tells them, standing up. Allison and Lydia exchange looks and nod confirming something that wasn't said outloud.

"We'll show you around town. After all, Allison still doesn't know where some things are." Lydia said, smiling brightly. Stiles raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "You two head down. I'll be with you in a minute, gotta grab some things." Stiles said to them, they walked passed him and down the stairs talking. Stiles sighed and scratched his hand as he walked to his bed room to grab his phone, keys, and money. Keys hooked on a belt loops, phone in pocket and money in bra, it felt weird, but as Stiles made his way downstairs he stared getting use to it. Well that was good. Lydia was sitting in the passenger side of Allison's car and Allison sat in the driver's seat. Both talking and listening to the music that played from the car. Stiles stood in the door way for a moment, staring at the two girls. Sure he was now a girl himself but he felt weird about it. Sorta like he was intruding on the 'girl's territory' as an undercover spy to uncover their dobalic plans on taking over the world.

Stiles stopped thinking. "What?" He asked himself. Did he seriously think about girls taking over the world and being a spy to stop them. Stiles turned, while shaking his head and closed the door, Turning around to head to the car. Stopping in his tracks when he was blinded by the light reflecting off a car's windshield. Once the light was gone, he saw a silver porsche driving by and watched it. Rubbing his eyes slightly and walking down the steps to the car, climbing into the back. "So whatplace you plan on showing me first?" Stiles questioned as he buckled in. "Planning the basics than just small locations that are awesome." Lydia replied, smiling as Allison put the car in drive and took off the opposite direction the porsche went. Stiles thought for a moment. There were only woods at that end of the road. Shrugging it off he listened silently as the two talked.

Stiles had to cover his ears at one point because Lydia was talking to Allison about how to get Scott in bed and have 'fun'. Stiles swore he was going a bit green in the face. That was something he didn't need to hear and had only been pulled out of his thoughts of distracting him from Allison and Scott's relationship. Lydia had looked back at the brunette and had pulled a hand from her ear. "Are you that much of a prude?" Lydia questioned the girl with a small smile. Stiles face was blank, staring at Lydia. Did she seriusly just ask that? Before Stiles could stop himself a strangled squeak of 'what?' escaped his mouth. Lydia nudged Allison lightly who looked at Stiles in the review mirror with a sem-apologetic look. "It's nothing to worry about, really. It's just...by now girls our age have done something or had sex." Lydia commented, watching Stiles as he brought his hands to his face, covering the reddening skin. "Oh my god. You just did not say that." Stiles breathed out in a tone slightly louder than a mumble.

He could hear Lydia giggling and Allison to but it seemed she tried keeping it to herself. Lydia patted Stiles knee. "I did just say that. There's no denying that. So if you haven't had sex, you've at least done something else right?" She asked, Stiles tried burying himself in his hands, this was the most awkward conversation he could have with a girl. He was sure this was going to be worse than parents trying to talk to their kids about sex. When Stiles didn't answer and the only noise was the car's tires against the road and the music that played from the steros, Lydia stared at the female who at in the back seat. "Nothing." Lydia said, what Stiles was partically thinking. "Do you have some kind of religion that says you have to wait?" Lydia asked, it would have been easier to nodded his head because than he'd have a valid reason but he shook his head no. Lydia turned to Allison. "We're going clubbing tonight." She annouced, her tone serious and commanding and not taking no for an answer. Stiles head shot up. "What! No. I've never been to a club and what if we can't get in? I don't have an i.d or even a fake one. What if word gets back to my..uncle that I was at some club that I shouldn't be at. I don't even dance!"

"Scarlet. Shut up. Just smile for a picture now would you." Lydia told him, he didn't even notice that Lydia had taken her phone out or that she was trying to take a picture. Stiles sighed and smiled and Lydia snapped the picture. "Beautiful." She commented, it was a good picture to use. "But what if we're caught? I don't know how to lie, I'll get caught. What if we-" "Scarlet!" Stles stopped talking. "What?" He asked. "It's going to be fine. Just relax. We'll be back at your house at seven to get ready. For now, touring the town than the lunch you have to go to." Lydia said, typing away on her phone. Stiles sighed and leaned back against the seat. He had a bad feeling it wasn't gonig to be fine because something always went wrong when he was in a general location. But he did try relaxing. They drove around and it was soon ten to one and Allison had dropped him off at the diner on the edge of town.

But not before Lydia grabbed his phone and programmed her number in, texting her phone so she had the number. "Expect a text later." Lydia said, as Stiles nodded and Allison took off. Stiles shook his head, leaning against a railing, waiting. He still felt a little awkward with the small sex talk with Lydia who seemed to think it was only natural and now he had to wait six more hours until the two dragged him to a club. 'Everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.' he kept chanting in his mind. Saying it five more times until he saw the sheriff's police curiser pull up into the parking lot. Another minute before it was parked, and the Sheriff was climbing out. dorr closed and heading towards Stiles. "When did you get here?" Stan had asked, ushering Stiles towards the entrance, Stiles complying. "Ten minutes. Allison dropped me off. Oh. Also, I'm hanging with her and Lydia later today." Stiles told him as they seated themselves at a booth where they always use to sit.

"And do what?" Stan asked, taking the side across from his 'niece'. "Movies." Stiles replied, without hesitation. But nope. It was them three and a club full of guys and other girls. Stan was silent for a moment. "Okay." He said, as the menus were placed on the table, drinks ordered and they both ordered their food. Stiles got what he always got here and his dad the same with Stiles pitching in water and a salad. Stan just shook his head. "So how's your mother?" Stan asked, Stiles fingers tapping agains the table stopped. What was the story there? "Okay I guess. Still a little sad when her sister...passed." Stiles said, it was still bringing his actually mother into the conversation and he didn't want to bring any unwanted emotions rsing up. Stan just nodded. Stiles cleared his throat. "So. Sheriff. That's an interesting job you have. Finding any dead bodies?" Stiles asked switching the subject.

His dad had his sheriff face on. "A few but of course I can't reveal anything more than that." He replied, Stiles smiled. "Of course you can't. You're the Sheriff. Some code you have to honor. I bet I could help." Stiles said, smiling slyly trying to figure anything out. Stan laughed slightly, throwing Stiles off a little. "What? What's funny?" Stiles asked, looking around to see if it was anything around them before turning back to his dad. "You." Stan answered, shaking his head. "You're so much like Stiles. I would think you two were twins." Stan commented, Stiles stared at him. "Really?" Was all he got to ask before the food came. Stiles held his dad's food until he ate half the salad and then gave it to him. They ate and talked about pointless things. Something that they use to do. It was a little after an half hour when they left the buidling. Stan looked around. "Where's the jeep?" He asked, he knew she was driving it and it didn't look like she did anything harmful to it. "Told you Allison dropped me off." Stiles replies, heading over to the cruiser. "But you know you'll give me a ride home. Riiiiggghttt." Stiles said, smilnig brightly as the car was unlocked.

**_-Time skip-_**

Allison and Lydia were at 'Scarlet's' place and were getting ready. Stiles sitting on his bed in his under garments as Lydia sorted through the clothing. They had redone his hair and make-up. Hair was on soft curls that held tight. "No dresses or skirts at all." Lydia complained until she smiled in victory. "This is perfect!" She exclaimed, tossing Stiles a pair of skinny's that glimmered in the reflecting light of the room and dug through to find a shirt. Stiles stepped into the pants and button them just in time to catch a shirt that Lydia had pulled from her bag. Stiles held it up, It was a half shirt that exposed the shoulders and had short sleeves. Stiles looked at it for a moment more than at Lydia. "You've got to be kidding me. Right?" Stiles questioned her. Lydia shook her head, grabbing the shirt and helping Stiles put it on without disruppting the hair to much. Stiles looked down at himself.

Both were black and both glimmered in the room's light. the pants a silver and the shirt a mix of colors. The half shirt hung just above his belly button. Stiles put a hand over his flat stomach. "Are you trying to set me up to be attacked?" Stiles asked her looking up at her to find black heels in his face. "Put them on." Lydia said, shoving them in his hands. "But I never walked in heels before." Stiles looked at the combat boots he bought. "Can't I wear those instead?" He asked, pointing to them. Lydia looked at the area he was pointing and studying the boots. "Oh yes. You can wear those." She said, taking the heels back. Stiles frowned slightly. What the hell was she planning? Stiles shook his head and slipped on socks then the shoes, lacing them up and tying them up. Putting the cash into a small cut inside the boot where it was hiding, phone in his pocket, keys again on the belt loop.

Lydia held something out to him. He looked at her curiously before taking it. He gawked at it, it was a fake i.d. He read over the information. The address was Lydia's, the birth date was made-up as far as he knew. The gender female, height 5'9', a false i.d. number, the date it expires, and when it was issued, a false signature of the name he was using. Wait a minute. That wasn't the last name he had nor had any say in having. His jaw dropped. "Why did you put Hale!" Stiles questioned her, looking up at her. She had a sly smile on her face. "Cause no one messes with a Hale." Lydia replied cleverly. Stiles look back down at the i.d. Scarlet Hale. "Let's go." Lydia said, Stiles slid the i.d in his back pocket and followed them out. Allison was busy texting Scott, who said they'd meet them there. At least he had someone.

**_-Club: The Zone-_**

Allison pulled up next to Scott's mom's car, Stiles' leg had been bouncing the whole way there and well lease to say he was nervous. After all it was a club, fake i.d, along with the get up Lydia had him dressed in. As for the other two girls they were dressed nicely. Allison with a nice black mid-thigh skirt that was laced near the bottom that had small rim stones on it. Her shirt was a loose black and white that was v-cut and short sleeves. Of course she wasn't very exposed because after all Scott was here with her. Lydia on the other hand, wore a nice small dress that was a hot pink. It hugged close to her body and necklaces hung around her neck. Black heels defined her long slender legs and bracelets adored her wrists. Not much make-up on, the lip gloss on her lips sparkled, along with the small amount of eye shadow sparkled as well, hoop earrings. Lydia looked back at Stiles, seeing how nervous that the brunette was.

"Take a few calming breaths. it'll be okay. Look Allison and Scott are waiting for us." Lydia said, pointing to the couple who stood in front of Scott's car. Stiles nodded and took a few breaths calming himself. "I still don't know how to dance." Stiles told her as they climbed out of the car. Lydia turned so she was walking backwards. And at that she was wearing heels. Stiles was surprised she could do that without falling. She gave a wink. "I'll teach ya, but all you gotta remember is to move her hips in a swaying movement and to the beat." Lydia said, turning to walk straight and stepping back and hooking her arm with Stiles. Scott looked at the two and Allison turned the two around and all four headed to the front door where the bouncer was. He asked for i.d all four pulled it out and he looked at them for what seemed like forever.

Slowly handing them back, nodding in to let them in. Stiles took his back and slipped it back into his back pocket, walking in with his three friends. He stopped dead once the were inside. Music loud, lights shifting colors and shining and moving over the dance floor. The bar crowded with people, the dance floor crowded as well and there were few people in the booths. "Allison and I will get the drinks, find an booth." Lydia told them, leaving with Allison to get the drinks. Scott looked at Stiles and motioned towards the back. Stiles nodded and the two made their way to the booth. They sat across from each other, the music seemed to be turned down some which Stiles wasn't sure how they did it. "So Lydia got a hold of you I see. Showing you off." Scott said smirking at his best friend. Stiles scoffed. "Shut up. She's trying along the lines of..."Stiles stopped talking, he didn't want to say what he's been thinking Lydia's plan was and thinking it was one thing but saying it was a completely different matter.

"Lines of what?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow, Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't think you want to know." Stiles told him, Scott shook his head, moving his hand to continue to talk. Stiles groaned. "You actually want to know? Okay fine Lydia's trying to get me laid. By a guy!" Stiles told him, sliding down into the seat, covering his face with his hands. Scott gaped at his friend. "Lydia is actually trying that?" Scott asked in surprise, Stiles could only nodded but took a few breaths and took his hands away from his face, and sitting straight. "What I also think is she's trying to get me jumped by guys. I mean look what she picked out for me to wear. Tried making me wear heels. I got her to agree some how on the boots I bought." Stiles told him, before Scott could answer the girls were back with the drinks.

Lydia placed a tall glass and a shot in front of Stiles, setting down her own and Allison setting her's and Scott's drinks on the table. Lydia plopped down next to Stiles and grabbed her shot and held it up. The other's followed in suit. "To a night of fun." Lydia announced and they all clicked the glasses and drank the shots down. Stiles set his shot glass onto the table and looked around the club, getting nervous again, grabbing the glass and drinking out of it once he looked back at the table. Lydia seemed to have already downed her drink and was jumping to her feet. "Dancing." She said, before she was off to the floor, swaying into the crowd with the beat of the music. Stiles watched for a moment than looked at Allison and Scott, to immediately look away.

Making out already. Stiles sighed and chugged the rest of whatever alcoholic beverage was in the glass and got out of the booth. Taking a deep breath and releasing it he made his way to the floor, swaying in like Lydia had and had immediately found her and she came to him with a smile. Her lips moved but her voice had been drowned out but it looked as if she said 'time for your dance lesson'. But of course Stiles was a hundred percent sure but she had moved behind him, placed her hands on his hips and helped him move them in a swaying motion and was soon moving with her and the music and she had turned around to to face him, arms wrapped around his neck. Guys were drunk, girls were drunk and dancing tightly together and some had given cat calls when the red head and brunette were dancing together.

After what seemed like an hour the two of them went to the bar to get more drinks, Stiles ordered jack daniels and some vodka the guy behind the bar gave him a look, he wasn't sure if it was good or bad but other wise ignored it. He and Lydia had taken their time to drink their beverages and Lydia had been asked to dance with a guy, who she had giggled and said hot before the two disappeared from sight and Stiles shook his head, downing the rest of his jack daniels and starting on the vodka. An older looking guy, probably in his mid-twenties, so well that that old, with dirty blonde hair, a tan and what Stiles would consider thee lacrosse body all his teammates had had taken a seat next to him. Stiles stayed facing the dancing crowd and keeping the glass to his lips and tilting it back to drink the liquid.

"See anything interesting in there sweetheart?" The blonde asked, looking back at the crowd than at Stiles. Stiles shrugged with a smile. "Just trying to figure out how to have fun without my friend trying to push me into it." Stiles answered, draining the rest of his drink. "The one you were dancing with? The red head?" Stiles nodded, and turned to order something random. This was nothing compared to the bottle he drank in the woods trying to get Scott drunk. "She's pretty." Stiles nodded in agreement. "But you're pretty too." The blonde said, Stiles turned to look at him, currently sipping on his new drink. "And who are you?" Stiles questioned, the blonde chuckled lightly. "Dmitrie and your name beautiful?" Dmitrie asked, Stiles rested back against the bar. "Scarlet." Stiles answered finishing off his fourth glass, the shot didn't really count much to him since it was small.

"Wanna dance?" Dmitrie asked, Stiles waited for a minute and shrugged. "Sure why the hell not!" Stiles said, jumping up from his seat and waited on the blonde. Dmitrie looked 'Scarlet' up and down, smiling to himself. "Nice boots." He commented before the music and crowd blocked out any chance of talking and they were dancing together. Stiles wasn't really sober anymore but was aware of what he was doing. So it wasn't all that back, he spotted that Scott and Allison decided to join the dance floor and have some fun other than making-out. Dmitrie was pressed close behind Stiles, hands on hips and moving with the body. It was about a few hours later, a couple breaks with drinks and dancing once again. It was getting late around eleven thirty now and Stiles now was aware it was an all night club until five in the morning. He noted this when there was a different male than the one that had been getting him his drinks.

Stiles had just got done going to the bathroom and washing his hands as he dried his hands, drying the rest of the water off on his pants. Walking out of the bathroom into the hallway that lead back to the bigger area of the club, but he was pushing into a wall, a hand to his throat. Hands shooting up to try and get the arm off his throat. This occurrence was sobering him up faster than anything else. "What the-" The arm pressed in tighter stopping him from speaking. There was a mouth next to his ear now. This guy was built and very strong. "No one can hear you, so don't even try screaming for help."Stiles eyes widened. "It could have been any other girl. But you. You have such a great body and that hair of your's. Just great. But wanna know what's best of all?" The man asked Stiles, easing a bit on the girl's throat. "What?" Stiles croaked out in fear.

"I can tell your a virgin. And virgins are the best." The man whispered in Stiles' ear. Stiles eyes widened and he struggled against the man holding him. No, no, no, no! This could NOT be happening. The man's other hand was resting against Stiles' arm and moved to his side, sliding down and running over the exposed flesh. Stiles stopped dead in his struggled, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. This was happening and he was no where near strong enough to stop the man ready to rape him. Finger dipped along his hip bone and moved up again, under neath the shirt. "No." Stiles choked out, tears falling down his face. "Don't worry. It will only hurt at first. It'll get better. I promise." The man said, Stiles whimpered and started to struggled again. He realized something. The position they were in. Stiles moved for a moment and brought his knee up with as much force as it would allow him, but it was enough to catch the man off guard and back away from Stiles, leaning against the opposite wall.

Stiles quickly looked left to right. It was to far back to get into the club and it was closer to the exit, so that's what he took. Ramming into the door and practically tripping and screaming when he heard the man yell out after him. Stiles didn't turn around to see if the man was following him, because you never wanted to do that. Horror movies taught him that, so he kept on running, down the alley and into the empty street. He thanked whatever lord made Lydia agree for him to wear the boots, because he wouldn't have gotten very far in heels. A quick look to left and right, he took off again, he jumped when a gun shot was echoing through the silence. Stiles risked a glance back and the man was right behind him, something glimmering in his hand. Stiles noted it was a gun and picked up his speed. 'oh my god! please don't let this happen! please send someone to help me!" Stiles thought as he continued to run.

He took a turn into the woods and didn't care if tree branches were scratching against his skin. He could hear the man behind him, why was he even chasing Stiles, it wasn't like Stiles saw his face, the guy could have just went back into the club and waited for another girl. But than again Stiles wouldn't want to know someone else was being raped. Stiles ran as fast as he could, the guy didn't fire any more shots and a scream was let out from Stiles as he hit the ground from tripping and trying to scramble to his feet, but the man got to him, flipping him over and pinning him down, gun pressed to his head. "Don't fucking move!" The man shouted at Stiles who didn't listen and was still struggling against him and trying to get away. The tears were renewed and Stiles couldn't move his arms due to them being pinned as well. The man traded the gun for a pocket knife.

"No. No. Please don't. Why me! I'm only seventeen! don't!" Stiles cried out as the man cut the shirt off, that wasn't even his. "Make it better." The man said, Stiles breath hitched. There was nothing he could say to make the guy stop. He tried fighting against the man's leg's to free his arms, a knife to his throat and a small nick he got when struggling stopped him. "That's right. You move any more and I'll cut your throat." he ground out, pressing the knife a little closer. Stiles breath was in shot breaths but his heart was beating fast, the man, he could see due to the moon shining in through the trees. Had a smile on his face, he moved cautiously and he went to start on the teen's pants. Slowly cutting the fabric from the exposed part at the top of the boot.

A vicious growl stopped him when he got to Stiles' knee. Stiles heart leaped in join but his mind told him he probably wouldn't be saved and thought of the Alpha immediately. Stiles let the tears fall and he knew now, either way he was dead. The pressure from the hand that was on his left thigh disappeared along with the knife that was at his leg. Stiles moved to curl in on himself and than a few seconds later when he heard the twigs breaking under paws he got up as fast as he could to run. He got to his feet and started to run but was quickly caught. "No! Mr. Alpha dude, please don't bite me or kill me. I wouldn't make a very good pack member." "Stiles." "I have to take care of my dad. He doesn't have anyone other than me and he won't know what to do if he loses me." "Stiles." "Please just let me go." Stiles cried out, struggling against the arms that encircled him. "STILES!" His name was shouted and he jumped. It came from the body behind him.

He was shaking as he turned around to see who was holding. Electric blue eyes shone in the darkness of the woods. Stiles stared at them for a moment before he realized on who just saved his life. Derek. "De-r-ek" Stiles said, voice cracking as he burst into tears and threw his arms around the body in front of him holding tight. The last time he had cried like this was when his mother died. There was movement as if someone was trying to take something off, than he felt the the warmth that encased his chilled skin. He had even realized he was cold, than arms wrapped around him to keep the jacket's warmth in. They stood like that until Stiles' tears had stopped and it was a little while after he got his heart to fully calm down, never letting Derek go even when his legs gave out, Derek had slowly lowered both of them to the ground.

It was quiet between the two until Derek asked. "Stiles. What happened?" Stiles stayed silent deciding on telling him what happened. A moment more of silence, it seemed Derek wasn't going to push him. "Lydia. She had the idea of going to the club and have some fun. Allison and Scott were there too. It was fine at first. Drinks. -Hey don't give me that look.- Dancing and well having fun. I had a lot to drink. -what did I say?- but I was dancing with this guy but it was all fine. He was nice and all. It was all good for four hours. Four! than a trip to the bathroom fucking ruined it!" Stiles exclaimed, gripping the edges of the jacket and pulling it tighter against himself. "That guy. The one you took off me, had me against a wall, arm against my throat. Telling me...he was going rape me." Stiles shook his head, and bowed his head, hiding his face from Derek's. Even though he was in a girl's body, he was still a man and well men don't cry.

Silence until Stiles continued. "I kneed him. I would have ran back into the club but it was farther away and I proved that when I ran out into the alley. He was a fast runner...so I ran into the woods. Not thinking about the Alpha coming to attack until the growl. That's why..." Stiles trailed off. "that's why you were rambling." Derek finished for him. Stiles weakly nodded, slouching. "I wanna go home." Stiles mumbled, the current events effects crashing on him and the alcohol effects seemed to have crashed down on him as well. Derek helped him stand and helped fix his leather jacket to wear Stiles had his arms through the sleeves and had it zipped up. It was rather big on Stiles but at this moment it really didn't matter. Derek knocked the unnamed guy out and had to get Stiles home safely and let Scott know where his friend was. Derek scooped Stiles up after a little walk that proved to be difficult as Stiles legs were still shaking.

Stiles didn't protest nor say anything else. Derek had made it back to the hale house before walking to his car and setting Stiles down and unlocking the door. Stiles moved to get in and grabbed the door to close it. Derek was soon in the driver's seat and they were on the road. "How do I even tell my dad what happened? I don't even know what the guy fucking looks like." Stiles said as they were getting closer to his house. "I'll drop the guy off at the station. Tell them what he tried to do." Stiles looked at Derek than at his boots. "I don't think that was his first attempt." Stiles said quietly, picking at his fingernails and it was possible true with the way the guy was talking. Derek pulled up in front of Stiles house and sat there, before digging in the glove box and giving Stiles a couple pieces of peppermint gum. "Don't think you want to explain why your breath smells like alcohol. Stiles shook his head, taking the pieces of gum and unwrapping them and popping them into his mouth.

It was silent before Stiles's hand was on the door handle to get out. The tears had dried by now and have stained his face. He looked at his knees and than at Derek. "I..you...Thank you." Stiles said, moving before he could tell his mind no, he hugged Derek awkwardly because of the seats, but none the less and arm wrapped around him to return the hug. Stiles let go and was out of the camaro and was walking up to the house and was threw the door and closing it behind him. It was dark, Stiles was thankful for a moment but figured his dad must've been sleeping, until he saw him walking out of the kitchen munching on a cookie. "hey." Stiles called softly, Stan turned to look at him, cookie in mouth, the look of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Until he saw what 'Scarlet' looked like. A wreck. he immediately put the cookie down and was walking towards him..

"What happened?' He asked, his Sheriff mode, hands on Stiles' shoulders, nothing it was covered in a leather jacket. Stiles stared at his dad. He couldn't lie, not with this. "I lied. About the movies with Allison and Lydia. We went to a club. We were just having fun until..." "Until what?" Stan questioned, he was impressed she had started it out with 'I lied' but he had a feeling that wasn't important. "I went to the bathroom. Coming out, I was pinned to a wall by this guy. I didn't see his face, I didn't know his voice. He...said he was going to rape me." Stan stared at 'Scarlet' "but he didn't. I kneed him and ran out of the club. For my life and into the woods." "That's dangerous. There was no one else around to help you! There have been animal attacks!" Stan informed the teen girl. "I-I know that's wan't the reason why. I knew someone had to be in there. They had to and well they were. They tore the guy off of me, knocked him out. He said he was going to drop the guy off at the station. Informing them of what he tried." Stiles finished.

Stan studied her, taking in the state she was in and what was on her. Leaves and twigs in her hair that was once curled. Scratches marring her face, neck, and probably her arms too. Tear stained face and a leather jacket that looked strikingly similar to Derek Hale's. "Was it Derek. Derek Hale who helped you?" Stan asked, Stiles nodded and they looked each other in the eyes. Stiles watched his father's expression change to pure confusion. What would get his dad so confused?

"Stiles?"

* * *

**_CLIFF HANGER! OHHHHH YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT! XD _**

_**So this has been the longest chapter compared to the first three and I'm proud of it. I love what Ive done. Anywayyyyyy Chapter four is complete. T**e**ll''s me what you think. Also you have to remember this is written only by me and I have no one who reads through and edits my mistakes so sorry if there is any. I do hoped you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4 was up and running now it's turn for chapter 5. Oh you've read the last chapter right? Of course you did. Why did you think the Sheriff asked Stiles at the end of ch4? Any ideas. Oh well to late you'll find out here. :D Any who let's start shall we._**

**_Unbetaed, Don't own Teen wolf etc anything that I didn't cover._**

* * *

"Stiles?"

Stiles stared at his dad, both quiet after that until Stiles gave a nervous chuckle. "No. Not stiles. S-Scarlet, just Scarlet." Stiles answered, busying his hands with the bottom of Derek's jacket. Stan took a step back and shook his head slightly. "It's just...your so much like him even your eyes are like his. I know sounds crazy to think that my son turned into a girl." He laughed slightly. "Think I watched and fell asleep to, to many syfy movies." He shook his head but turned serious once again. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, Stiles was blank and numbly nodded his head slowly. "I..think I'll just go upstairs and go to sleep." Stiles said, giving a small -hopefully-convincing smile, it must have because his dad gave a smile back and Stiles turned to walk up the stairs.

He was in his room in a matter of seconds and was closing his door behind him, walking to his bed and laying down on it, lights off and everything still on. Burying his face in his pillow and hugging it close. It was moments later like someone was trying not to fall flat on their face as they climbed through the window. "Stiles!" Scott exclaimed quietly, practically jumping on his friend's bed and yanking 'her' to sit up and look at him. Stiles looked a bit broken, he was still gripping the pillow. Scott's face softened since he saw his friend was unharmed, physically. "Derek told me what happened. I'm so sorry! I should have known something was wrong when you were back sooner. I should have been there to stop what that guy did." Scott said softly, pulling Stiles' into a hug, he could feel Stiles' shaking his head because of the long hair brushed against his skin.

"How could you have known something like that was going to happen? Club full of people. Music up to loud. To many scents and emotions to try picking one out." Stiles said, having moved an arm to wrap around Scott and patted his back. "Do Allison and Lydia know what happened?" Stiles asked, pulling away from the comforting hug, back to wrapping his arms around the pillow. He watched Scott shake his head side to side. "They think you left with a guy." Scott smirked slightly. "You don't even want to know what Lydia was saying." Scott said, shaking his head slightly, remembering what Lydia said. Stiles opened his mouth and than closed it.

"That girl is more inappropriate than I am." Stiles commented finally, chuckling slightly. Scott smiled glad that he had gotten Stiles to think of something different, he had noticed that Derek's leather jacket was on Stiles. He really did wish he was able to have gotten to Stiles before he had ran out of the club. The woods were dangerous especially with the Alpha running around killing people. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Scott asked, leaning back against the headboard. "Nothing. I don't even want to go anywhere. My legs hurt like hell. Worse than when Coach gives us extra laps to run." Scott gave him a look. "Dude. I'm serious, but i'm just glad I got to wear these." Stiles said, pointing at the boots, than moving to take them off and massaging the crown of his feet.

"Allison and Lydia get home safe?" Stiles asked, Scott nodded, Stiles laid down on the side that was closest to the wall, Scott still sat against the head board. It was silent and the only thing that could be heard was their breathing and to Scott the sounds downstairs, the Sheriff in his room sleeping now, the wind and noises outside and their heart beats. "How long do you think you'll be a girl?" Scott asked, glancing at Stiles. "I don't know. It's been three...four days at most. Maybe we have to run into that chick again to get her to change me back. It's hard work being a girl. You know, it took me two hours. Two hours Scott. Just to get ready. It use to take me max of thirty to get ready." Stiles complained, Scott just laughed as quietly as he could.

Stiles' hand swatted at Scott and managed to hit him in the stomach. "Shut. up. It's not that funny. Now i know why it takes girls forever to get ready." Stiles said, pulling his arm back to him and laying across his stomach. Scott looked at the clock for the time and mentally swore. "I should get home before my mom gets off her shift." Scott said, getting up from the bed and walking over to the window. Stiles sighed. "There's this thing called a door. You know, people walk through it to get in and out of a house without looking like a burglar." Stiles commented as his friend slipped through the window, landing a foot on the roof. "But it's more fun this way. Plus your dad doesn't know you are you and having me here with a supposed niece doesn't look good especially since I'm with Allison." Scott said before disappearing into the night.

Stiles turned his head lazily to look at the alarm clock next to his bed. It was one in the morning Stiles didn't move his head back to stare at the ceiling instead he carried on staring at the glowing orange numbers. He moved his hand slightly to tug the blanket that was near the edge over his body, but it just ended up lazily flopping down on his waist and he didn't move any more and just closed his eyes, hoping that there would be no nightmares. A few thoughts floated through his mind. For one. He could take on a crazy killing Alpha and still be scared of dying but there wasn't any trace of that on his face. Hell he could take on that crazy bitch Kate and not show he was scared of her. He should have been able to act like he would have with the Alpha and Kate with that guy. Done something to hurt him other than kick him where it counted.

Also the other thing was he practically broke down over the situation, it wouldn't have bothered him if he were alone but Derek was there and that just made it seem like he was weak. Stiles groaned and sat up opening his eyes. But he wasn't weak! He still couldn't figure out why he couldn't face this guy without freaking the fuck out. It didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. Running his hands through out the waved hair, messing it up more and fingers pulling out leaves and small twigs and tossing them on the floor angrily. With every twig or leaf thrown to the ground each word was said. "I. Am. A. Fucking. Idiot." Stiles had told himself, gripping his long dark brown hair at the roots. Sure people have told him he was an idiot before but he shrugged it off as if it was nothing. But for him to say it himself was probably the worse thing that he could have done.

His head was bowed and the hair that he wasn't gripping fell to the sides blocking his face. He didn't even move, jump, or yell at whoever had taken refuge on the spot next to him, Stiles didn't even look over at the person. He was pretty sure it was Derek now, since Scott had to get home and was sure his dad was sleeping now. It was silent so Stiles finally sighed and spoke. "I'm fine. Thanks for the save and all." Stiles said. "You're not fine." Was Derek's reply. "I'll get over it, okay. So. I'll be fine." Stiles countered back, letting go of his hair and turning to glare at Derek, but the glare didn't reach any of his features. Derek actually looked concern for his well being. Stiles sighed. "Sorry." He mumbled, burying his face in his hands. "You're not an idiot either. Yes, you may do things that are idiotic or stupid but you're not an idiot." Derek told Stiles.

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, okay." Stiles commented somewhat sarcastically. He heard Derek sighed and seemed to shift on the bed to get more comfortable. Stiles looked at him, Derek had put his feet up on the bed, stretching out, hands behind his head. "You're seriously not staying here, are you?" Stiles questioned the wolf. He also noted that Derek had taken his shoes off and was in a gray t-shirt. Stiles sighed, Derek didn't even answer his posture and the fact he had taken his shoes off were the answer. "Okay. Fine. Stay. But if my dad comes in and finds you here, don't say I didn't warn you." Stiles said, moving to lay down and on his side, back facing Derek and he moved to get comfortable. It was silence between the two and Stiles was slowly drifting into darkness and even let himself forget that Derek was sitting next to him.

* * *

_~It was dark and the only light was coming from the moon. The wind was coming pass and through the trees in a gentle breeze, hitting Stiles exposed skin with a warmness. Looking around he could tell he was in the woods, looking around than down at himself. Female. Go figure. Continuing to look around, and starting to walk through the dark towards whatever direction to leave the woods or find someone he knew there. It didn't take long when he had stumbled into the clearing of the Hale house and was walking towards it. Thinking that either Scott or Derek, maybe both were there, walking up the steps to the front door, pushing it open._

_Neither of the wolves came to him when he had pushed the red charred door open. "Scott? Derek? You guys here?" He called out, there was no answer. Stiles wondered for a moment before continuing into the Hale home. Maybe they were focusing on something intently that they didn't hear him. Walking farther into the house, through the living room, than the kitchen, than back to the front, walking into another room stopping dead in his tracks. He could see any of the features on this dark figure except that cruel smile. _

_"Hey there, sweetheart. Didn't expect to see you here." The man said, a shudder of fear ran through Stiles' body as he slowly backed up away from the figure. 'No' he thought. "This can't be happening." Stiles spoke softly, fear lacing into his voice. Stiles turned to make a mad dash but come in contact with a body and was grabbed by his upper arms. Stiles struggled against the grip as best as he could, he wanted those hands off him. How the hell did the guy move so fast anyway! He couldn't be a werewolf. Stiles went to scream but no sound came from his mouth. The man smiled evilly. "No one can hear you. Shouldn't even bother." he said, Stiles tried pushing at the man's chest to get free, but instead lost his balance and fell to the ground, as the man let go._

_Stiles scrambled away but was paralyzed on the ground as the man loomed over him. Stiles tried yelling out something. Anything. He could feel the same thing when the shirt was ripped but the relief flooded his body when the man was thrown away from him, remembering that Derek had saved him. He was able to moved and sat up ready to thank Derek, but instead of looking into the face of the guy he knew he saw the face of the monstrous face of the Alpha. Stiles eyes widened with fear. He was defenseless and didn't have any plan of action because his mind was shooting him blanks. Trying to crawl away from the beast, he wasn't sure which was worse. The guy or the alpha. _

_Stiles hit something with his back and it didn't feel like a wall or door. It felt more like legs, he visibly paled and he turned to face the person who the legs were attached to. He had to add Kate to that list now. Pain shot up his left leg and his head whipped back to look at what caused it, but it seemed he already knew just had to see it to believe it. The claws dug into his leg and he tried shaking and kicking his leg at the beast but it hurt. Snickering behind him made him ignore as the alpha dug his other set of claws in his right thigh and tried not to yell in pain, he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to make a sound anyway. Kate was holding some kind of rod and a blue spark rippled across it's surface. It wasn't until it had made connect with Stiles' skin to figure out what it was. The rod was a teaser, he withered on the floor, pain in his leg and thigh from the alpha's claws._

_Stiles had fallen back to a laying position limply and stared at Kate who struck him again with the rod, his body convulsed under the electric shock. _

* * *

Derek stayed awake and on alert when Stiles had fallen asleep. It wasn't until maybe an half hour later when Stiles started tossing and turning and Derek could smell the fear emitting off of him in waves. Derek had moved to shake Stiles awake and it looked as if he was in pain and he tried struggling against Derek's hold on his shoulder, which wasn't that tight either. "Stiles." He called the teen's name, the only response was his body had stopped moving and fighting against him. Derek studied him, he could still smell the fear and knew there was still something wrong. Stiles had started to toss and turn again and Derek stared as it seemed Stiles had been shocked as his body convulsed the same way Derek's had when Kate struck him with that electrical rod.

A very pained expression crossed Stiles' face and he convulsed again and Derek was able to wake him, covering his mouth quickly as he let a scream escape and tried moving away from Derek while looking around rapidly. His heart was beating fast and his eyes landed on Derek, he look concerned, shock and another emotion Stiles couldn't pinpoint. But seeing Derek, Stiles gave a sigh of relief and moved to pat down his right thigh and left calf. They were undamaged and not bleeding or in pain. He slowly moved to lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling trying to calm his heart rate and breathing, wiping the sweat from his face and wiping his hand on the blanket.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned the teen, who didn't move or reply at first before he rolled onto his stomach and looked up at Derek. The roll had brought their bodies closer than they were before. "Yeah Der?" Stiles questioned back, resting his head down on top of his crossed arms. "What the hell just happened?" Derek asked, moving slightly so he could see Stiles face. Stiles with a few more breaths regained normal breathing and though his heart was still beating a bit faster than it should he felt better knowing all of what he had thought happened was just a nightmare. "Nightmare." Stiles replied softly, tapping his fingers along his arm. It was once again silence and Stiles looked up at Derek. "I'm not weak you know." Stiles said, his voice was tired and weary. "'I didn't say that." Derek replied, Stiles moved to sit up and was sitting right next to Derek's hip.

"Thinking it." Stiles sighed. "In the woods. Even before that I could have done something instead of running. I could have fought back! but I didn't" Stiles said, head dropping to look at the darkened sheets in shame. "I wasn't thinking it. Stiles you couldn't have fought him like you could have. In this...body you're not strong enough to defend yourself from a larger man who probably weight twice what you weight." Derek reasoned with the teen. "He had a gun and knife. I don't think anyone wants to see you dead." Derek added, staring at Stiles for a moment. Stiles looked up, tears threatening to fall. "Don't you think I thought about dying there! But...I can't die. I can't leave my dad alone or Scott to deal with his furry problem or do something stupid because he's in love." he looked down at his hands than at Derek.

He sighed in frustration. "Damn it Derek. Don't you get it!" He asked the wolf who just continued to stare at him, eyebrow raised. It was just easier to let Stiles talk then interrupt him. "I need to be strong. This form doesn't do me any good. It doesn't have the physical strength I need and apparently I lost half of the fucking emotional strength I had. Fucking stupid sorcerer and her damn magic body changing spell." Stiles mumbled the last part about the sorcerer, mostly talking to himself there. Stiles let his shoulders drop and just sighed letting himself fall forward and resting against Derek, head on shoulder and moving so his back was comfortable against the wolfs side. "Fucking hate being a girl." Stiles murmured. Derek was a bit shock on how Stiles just made himself comfortable against him, because well, he wasn't expecting him to.

Derek tried moving as little as possible and dragged the blanket to cover Stiles who was silent and his heart beat was one that sounded that he was still awake. Derek moved his right arm to rest across Stiles's stomach, having it rise with his breathing. It stayed silent between them and Stiles was slowly falling asleep once again and this time no nightmares came, which Stiles was thankful for. At some point Derek had even fallen asleep, after made sure Stiles wasn't going to have another nightmare.

**_Morning- 8:34 am- Sunday._**

Stan didn't expect the scene in front of him when he went to check on Scarlet that morning. She was still sleeping and was cuddled into someone's side, arm around that someone's waist, and that someone was Derek Hale. He had his arm wrapped around her mid-back protectively and the hand on the other arm was resting on her arm that was wrapped around his waist. Both were still sleeping and Stan half wanted to wake Hale up to talk to him but than again Scarlet seemed to look perfectly fine sleeping next to the man. Even though still a bit dirty from earlier in the morning of what happened, she looked fine. He watched for a few more seconds, even Hale's normal scowling face was relaxed and seemed to be also in a peaceful sleep. So instead of waking one or both up, he closed the door and headed on downstairs to work, scribbling a note, on it saying that Hale were to stay until he got home so he could talk to the man.

**_Time- 10:03 am._**

Stiles was slowly waking up and the body next to him was giving off warmth and the blanket over him and that body was keeping the warmth in. The teen also noted that there was an arm wrapped around him, as he had his around something and there was a hand on that arm, his other arm was pinned folded between his body and the other. Stiles waited a few minutes before moving and rubbing at his eyes with his left hand. He remembered it was Derek who had stayed with him for the night. Having cuddled up to the wolf after the nightmare. He didn't really want to move, for one he was comfortable, two it was warm where he laid. Stiles was surprised Derek was actually in a deep sleep.

Stiles decided to just trace patterns on Derek's stomach with his fingers until he felt like getting up. Thinking. He had woken up only the tightest bit when he thought a door had been opened but he wasn't sure if it was something that was part of his imagination or part of the house's noises or that it actually happened. Stiles stayed like that for how ever long until he had to go to the bathroom, so he carefully got up and moved out of Derek's arm and the blanket. He almost tripped walking out of the room but caught himself and continued out of his room to the bathroom. Stiles shut the door behind him and went pee. After that he washed his hands and looked up in the mirror and smiled slightly at his reflection, his hair was a mess.

He wanted to take a shower so he walked back to his room gathering the towels and a pair of shorts, undergarments and a tank top. Having slipped off Derek's jacket on the back of his computer chair, walking to the bathroom carrying a towel and his chosen clothes. Walking back into the bathroom and taking a quick shower, scrubbing his hair and skin clean, unconsciously scrubbing it red. Climbing out he dried his body than wrapped his hair in the towel as he dressed, tossing the previously worn clothes into a hamper and bare feet padded across the carpet down the steps and into the kitchen. Stopping to grab the note his dad left and started to read it as he grabbed something to drink and took a few sips of the orange juice before almost choking on it.

Putting the container down and regained his breath. "DEREK!" He yelled, turning to go back to his room but almost ran into Derek who still had a hint to sleep to him. Stiles shoved the note towards him and urged him to read it, Derek furrowed his brows in confusion than skimmed through it until he saw what had Stiles calling him down here, looking up from the note he saw that Stiles was pacing, also noting the towel that had been wrapped around his neck and hair damp. Derek looked back down at the note. "Stiles. I don't think it's going to be that bad." Derek told the pacing female. Stiles turned to look at Derek. "That bad? Not going to be that bad? Derek. We are talking about my dad. The Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Who probably won't hesitate to shot you if you do something wrong." Stiles said, walking over to Derek and poking his chest. "Right there. Going to shot right. There." He poked at him. "We don't need you not dying and becoming all wolfie. Okay. So don't do anything stupid." Stiles told him, turning back to the juice he had been drinking, while working on getting Derek one.

Derek plopped himself down in one of the kitchen chairs as Stiles set a glass of orange juice in front of him, leaning against the counter. Stiles stayed silent, thinking of what his dad would possibly want to say to Derek. Maybe it was for last night? After all Stiles did tell him that it was Derek and..."Oh god." Stiles muttered, Derek looked at him. "What?" Stiles looked at Derek. "The only reason he added you onto that note is because he saw us sleeping. Together." Stiles told the wolf who stared at him blankly. Stiles groaned. "You're still half asleep aren't you?" Stiles asked him, Derek just smiled slightly and nodded. Stiles shook his head, chuckling slightly. Moving to gather some pans to make breakfast, absently making food for two. Basics like eggs, bacon, home fries and toast. Derek watched Stiles work on cooking silently.

"I never let my dad cook." Stiles said to fill the silence. "Why's that?" Derek asked, as Stiles moved to the fridge to take the orange juice and milk out and placing those on the table, taking the butter and jelly out to put on the table as well for the toast. "He always burns it. Even burns toast." Stiles replied as he piled the food onto two plates, grabbing two forks and placing one of the plates and fork in front of Derek. Placing his own plate across from Derek and sat down. Derek sat not touching the food. Stiles had already eaten some eggs and bacon and raised an eye brow at Derek and swallowed the food he had chewed. "It isn't poisoned, it doesn't taste bad, so just eat it. After all. I spent time making it." Stiles commented, smiling and just for shits and giggles gave Derek a quick wink before turning back to his food.

"Did you just wink at me?" Derek asked, picking up his fork and taking some eggs and putting it on a slice of toast. Stiles looked at him and hid a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Hale. I think you're seeing things." Stiles said, smirking as he began eating again, Derek shook his head and began to eat as well. As they eat, they made small talk, after they were done Derek helped Stiles with the dishes and soon they were both just chilling on the couch watching a random tv show. Stiles decided to cuddle into Derek's side who didn't seem to really mind and just put his arm around Stiles' shoulders. Around noon or a little after there was a knocking at the door. "It's open!" Stiles called from the living room, next thing he heard were heels clicking on the floor. "Living room." Stiles called out, moving to his knees to look over the couch resting against it to see who walked into his house.

Lydia wanted to make sure Scarlet had gotten home safe, even though she figured she went off with some guy, she wanted to make sure she had made it home without incident. She had knocked on the door and got a good sign when Scarlet had yelled out that it was open. Lydia smiled and opened the door and walking in, next hearing the living room, she walked towards where the voice resigned from. Turning the corner to find Scarlet looking at her from over the couch with a guy with dark hair next to her, arm on the back of the couch, possibly had been wrapped around her friend's shoulder before she arrived. "Hey Lydia." Stiles said, smiling, red head smiled back and flicked her eyes to the guy sitting next to Scarlet. "Just wanted to make sure you got home safe and wasn't kidnapped or something. Some guys at that place are real psychos." Lydia told her. "So. Who's that?" Lydia asked, pointing to Derek. Stiles turned to look at Derek, who turned his head to look at Stiles than at Lydia.**  
**

"Oh wait. I think I know who you are." Lydia said, thinking for a second. "Derek Hale. Right?" She asked, Derek nodded. "Well. I'm Lydia Martin. I should be going now." She said, a grin on her lips, and winked at Stiles and lipped that Derek was a hot and left the house. Stiles laughed and turned around plopping back down to face the t.v. "What?" Derek asked, glancing at Stiles. Stiles covered his mouth shaking his head. "Lydia says you're hot." Stiles got out, bursting out in laughter. Derek looked at him as if Stiles lose his mind. "It's not that funny." Derek told him, though there was a tugging at the corner of his lips, not making his statement seem serious. Stiles patted Derek's cheek. "At least you weren't scowling at her like you do everyone else." Stiles said, dropping his hand. Derek was scowling at him now. "Ah! See what I mean. You're scowling. You scare people away with that you know. But me. Nope. I'm use to your scowling. That's why I call you sour wolf." Stiles rambled on.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the teen who rambled on. "Stiles, do you ever shut up?"Derek asked, Stiles looked at him and smiled, leaning in towards Derek. Getting about an inch or two away. "Never." He said, tapping Derek on his noses, before trying to jump over the back off the couch, but Derek's arm came to wrap around his waist and brought Stiles to his body. "That's not fair!" Stiles exclaimed. "I didn't get a head start." Stiles said, wiggling against Derek's hold. "You still wouldn't escape from running from me. Remember Stiles. i'm a werewolf." Derek said, watching Stiles trying to get the hair from his face, grabbing the towel and throwing it in Derek's face, who moved slightly to the side, avoiding the towel. "Still not fair." Stiles grumbled as Derek avoided the towel.

"How about we go somewhere instead of waiting doing nothing and come back before your dad get home." Derek suggested, letting Stiles sit up. "Dad wrote that he was working til eight so we got till than. I don't know what I want to do though." Stiles said, sitting on top of his legs. "We can see a movie, grab lunch and try to figure out what to while we eat. How's that sound?" Derek asked, Stiles nodded and hopped up from the couch. "I'll be right back." he said, as he jogged up the stairs to get his phone, keys, slipping his feet into the boots and lacing them up and grabbing Derek's jacket and shoes, skipping the stairs as he went downstairs. " I grabbed your things too." Stiles commented as he tossed Derek's his shoes and jacket.

Stiles thought for a moment before snatching the jacket back and slipping it on, ignoring the 'hey' from Derek. "It's awesome." Was Stiles reply before he walked out of the house, to his jeep. Derek was by his side, grabbing Stiles by the collar of the jacket and turning him, leading him away from his jeep. "Hey, hey, hey. All you had to say was 'no we aren't taking your jeep.'...why aren't we taking my jeep?" Stiles asked, as the two walked towards Derek's camaro and Derek unlocked the doors, looking at Stiles. "Because my camaro is better and you know it." Derek answered, climbing in. Stiles smirked and shook his head, before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Okay. That's fair."

* * *

**_What do you think of this chapter? Suggestions? Ideas? _**

**_So I decided to go through pictures and try to find one that matched what I thought 'Scarlet' would look like. So here it is, all you have to do is take all the spaces away so you'll be able to get to it. Send me a pm what you thought 'Scarlet' might have looked like that is only if you can get a picture close enough to what you think she might look like. _**

**_http : / i208. photobucket. com/ albums/ bb18/ bloody_kin /img_0481. jpg_**

**_Photo I made for the story(which is also my avatar): http :/ i208. photobucket. com/ albums /bb18 /bloody_kin /Sterek. jpg -Minus the spaces-_****  
**

**_Also made a twitter account for just updates on my stories and you can also chat with me on there. BreakingInsanties DylanInsanity _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Also made a twitter account for just updates on my stories and you can also chat with me on there. BreakingInsanties DylanInsanity._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf. _**

**_This is Unbetaed. _**

**_I'm going to try making this chapter longer but no promises. Well I don't know what else to say lol so I'm just going to start writing.  
_**

* * *

Stiles watched as the buildings moved by and than turned back to mess with the Derek's radio only to get his hand slapped away before he could even change the station. "Ow. What was that for?" Stiles asked, having pulled his hand back to his body and looking at Derek who stared at the road ahead. " Because it's my car, so it's my radio." Derek told him. "Pfft. That rule sucks." Stiles muttered, Derek glanced at him than back to the road. "Well that's a law that's mine." Derek said, Stiles clicked his tongue. "I'm breaking it." Stiles told him as he moved quickly and pressed a few buttons and smacked Derek's hand away who tried to still stop Stiles from changing the station. "Quit trying to stop me." Stiles said, as he got it on a station he liked, but it was soon cut off. "Hey." Stiles said. "To bad. We're here." Derek said, motioning towards the theater. Stiles looked from Derek to the building.

"You win this time." Stiles told him, climbing out and looking at Derek from over the car. "But you will win no more from this point on." "What the hell are you talking about? This isn't a game." Derek said to him, as both closed the doors of the camaro. Stiles started walking towards the building than turned around to walk backwards to look at Derek. "Isn't a game? I think other wise." Stiles said, smirking. The back of his foot hit the curb and he started failing his arms out to stop himself from falling, which really wouldn't have helped anyway. Derek had reached out and grabbed Stiles' arms to stopping him from falling. Stiles let out a embarrassed laugh and looked around, finally coming to the conclusion that no one but Derek saw him almost fall. "You alright?" Derek asked, helping Stiles turn around so he could walk without tripping.

"I'm fine. I didn't fall. Now." Stiles said as they walked through the doors, Derek had let go of Stiles' shoulder. "The choice of what movie to see." Stiles said, rocking on his heels looking at what was playing. "Your choice." Derek told him, hands in pockets, it was about five minutes before Stiles decided and walked up to the booth. "Two tickets to Apocalypse." Stiles told the female behind the counter. "That'll be $17 dollars." The girl said, though she had her eyebrow raised at the choice, it was suppose to be a really good horror film that gave you nightmares. Well that's what the looks on people's faces looked like was going to happen. Derek's arm came from Stiles' left giving the girl the money, who in turn given Stiles the tickets. Stiles smiled and started walking to the door's that lead into the inner building to see the food counter, Derek following him. Stiles turned on him suddenly almost having Derek walk right into him. "Popcorn?" Stiles questioned smiling, clapping his hands behind his back. Derek just handed him twenty dollars and Stiles grinned.

He walked over to the counter and ordered a large popcorn, two drinks random ones and paid for the food, turning to see Derek half standing behind him. Stiles smiled. "Cool, you can carry the drinks." Stiles said, handing Derek the two drinks, turning slightly to grab the popcorn and the two headed towards the theater, Stiles having dug the tickets from his pocket and handed the tickets the the guy who was ripping them and telling people what theater to go to. He gave Stiles a look from head to toe and back up again, heading back the bottom half of the two tickets. Though he caught the glare Derek was giving him, the guy averted his gaze. "That'll be theater 6. It's to your right." He said quickly, working on getting the next person to distract himself from the scary glare the dark haired man had given him. Stiles was oblivious to the glare Derek gave the other teen and started walking towards theater 6, Derek following the brunette.

"I usually sit at the very top middle, good view and awesome place to throw things at people." Stiles said, chuckling while walking up the stairs, or more like skipping up them to the top row. Derek shook his head but it would be entertaining to see Stiles throw things at people, taking the seat next to the teen. Stiles bounced slightly on the seat, it was a cushioned seat and it rocked only slightly backwards, Derek set the drinks in the holder and looked at Stiles. "Why in the world are you bouncing?" Derek asked the teen, who just shrugged. "Probably because I can." Stiles replied, the movie had yet to start but people were coming in and taking seats, talking until the movie was to start. Derek just listened to Stiles ramble on absently about who knows what, but he caught that Scott had mentioned he saw this a week ago with Allison-who was clinging to Scott after ten minutes of it- and it was a good movie. Stiles was seated sideways for the moment and a leg underneath him.

Though he knew Derek probably wasn't listening fully. Stiles smirked and decided to see if he'd get Derek's attention. "You know we could start making out once they turn the lights off." Stiles said, Derek looked at him. "What?" Derek asked, facial expression of confusion and surprise. Stiles covered his mouth and started laughing. Derek furrowed his eyebrows, though he had heard what Stiles said, it was beyond him why the hell the teen even said that. Stiles bowed his head and shook it, uncovering his mouth to look at Derek again. "Just wanted to see if you were actually listening." Stiles told him, leaning back into the seat. Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. "And it had to be about making out in the dark?" Derek questioned him, but Stiles just ended up shushing him because they than turned the lights off indicating that the movie was starting.

**-Two hours and almost half hour later-**

Walking out of the theater behind other people, Stiles tossed the cup and popcorn into the trash barrel that sat outside of the door, throwing his hands up. "That was amazing!" Stiles exclaimed, stretching of to the side out of people's way, some girls had given him insane looks as if saying 'are you fucking insane! How could you think that was amazing?' or 'that wasn't amazing, it was scary as fuck!' kind of looks, Stiles just shrugged them off but some guys were nodding and smiling the agreements that they liked the movie as well. Derek just shook his head, smiling slightly. "I have to agree that was a good pick." Derek said, Stiles grinned. "Scarlet!" Someone yelled, Derek raised an eyebrow at who ever had yelled the name Stiles had given his female self. "Who is it?" Stiles whispered to Derek, who shrugged slightly. Stiles glared at him and turned to face whoever it was.

"Hey...Jackson?"Stiles said a bit questioningly, as he walked up to the two of them. Honestly this was sorta the last place Stiles expected to see Jackson at but was soon answered as to why when Danny, Ted-Danny's boyfriend- and a slim girl with blonde hair in waves, bright blue eyes glanced between the two who were standing in front of her now, Stiles thought over the outfit she wore, thinking of a word to describe it but only coming up with skimpy. Short shorts, a shirt that didn't cover her stomach fully and was shoulder-less, heels, and tons of bracelets on her wrists. "What movie do you four see?" Stiles asked making conversation. "What to expect when you're expecting." The blonde answered, she held her had out to Stiles.

"I'm Amber. It's nice to meet you." She said as Stiles shook her hand. "St-Scarlet." He quickly covered up his mess up and the only who would probably catch it was the werewolf standing next to him. "Nice to meet you too." Stiles said, dropping his hand from the handshake. Amber's eyes went to Derek, she smiled. "And who's this." She asked, obviously interested in him. Stiles glanced at Derek than Amber, than Danny who knew him as Miguel. Stiles shot Jackson a look of 'you say anything, I'm going to hurt you.' "Miguel." Stiles replied to Amber's questioned who smiled. "Well, Miguel it's nice meeting you." Amber said to him, Derek just nodded. Amber turned to look at 'Scarlet' "Not much of a talker is he?" Stiles shook his head. "Well, it was nice seeing you all and meeting you" Stiles nodded towards Amber than Ted though no name was given to him. "But we have to get going. Lunch date." Stiles said, lacing his fingers with Derek's and moving away from them and walking towards the exit, Derek following.

Stiles sighed in relief as the doors closed behind them. "I thought that was going to be much worse. "Stiles said, unlacing his fingers from Derek's and running his fingers through his hair. "What's with you and the Miguel thing?" Derek questioned the teen as they walked towards the camaro. "Danny was there! He knows you as Miguel and well now three people know you as Miguel now." Stiles rambled as he climb into the car. "I'm not on the run anymore. I don't see why you couldn't just call me Derek. After all that's my name.'' Derek said, starting the car. "Than I have some s'plaining to do whenever I get back to being myself." Stiles explained to the beta. Derek just huffed and Stiles was back to messing with the radio this time and Derek didn't try stopping him this time. Stiles grinned and clapped his hands together once. Derek glanced at him. "What?" Derek asked.

"This song has been stuck in my head since hanging out with Lydia and Allison." Stiles said, though it was such a girl song well that's what Allison and Lydia consider a female song. Call me maybe. Stiles started singing along with it, he was surprisingly a good singer for a guy and it seemed to be better being a female. Derek listened silently as he drove. "I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way. Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think you're going, baby?" Stiles sang along with Carly Rae Jepsen, drumming his fingers on his legs to the beat of the drums. Forgetting that he had been in the car with Derek and they had arrived at a small diner and Stiles was still singing along and Derek let him. "Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number,So call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Before you came into my life. I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad,I missed you so, so bad. Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, And you should know that. So call me, maybe?" Stiles ended the song as it was switch to the radio talker.

Derek had been watching Stiles, an actually amazed look on his face, Stiles glanced up at the diner than at Derek and saw the expression. "You're a good singer." Derek told him, and Stiles smiled and climbed out of the car with a "I know." and made his way towards the door, Derek climbing out and locking the car doors and was walking towards the diner's door as Stiles disappeared inside of it but was shortly taking a seat with Stiles in a booth near the back. Ordering their food they sat there waiting, randomly talking, which Stiles got Derek to talk more and about what he liked since Stiles knew some of the things he didn't like. The Alpha. Kate Argent. Hunters. Any bright color-well that may not be true-. Did he say Kate? Because right now Stiles is staring right at her. He didn't like her either. Wait! What? Stiles eyes widened and Derek stopped talking. "What?" Derek asked him. "You don't sense her! Wait! What are you doing! Don't turn around!" Stiles exclaimed in a whisper but it was to late and Derek had turned around and found what Stiles was talking about, and turned back to face the teen.

Eyes starting to glow the electric blue, Stiles' eyes widened. "Deep breaths. Calm down. She wouldn't try anything with people around." Stiles said, unconsciously reaching his hand out to rest on the clenched fist of Derek's, who closed his eyes and took slow calming breaths. After all he didn't need to wolf out here. This wasn't the time nor place. Stiles was rubbing his thumb along Derek's wrist and smiled as it slowly released from the clenched position but didn't move it from underneath Stiles' hand. Derek open his eyes and gave a small smile. "Aww isn't that cute." A voice broke them, Stiles whipped his head to look at the speaker. Kate fucking Argent. Stiles didn't move his hand because he could tell she was irked by this. Stiles just shifted personalities and smirked. ""I wouldn't say cute. I think the term you're looking for is..."Stiles trailed of and glanced at Derek who was tense again but Stiles didn't move his hand before looking at Kate again. "Sexy." Stiles finished the sentence smirking.

Kate had her arms crossed looking at the two of them, Derek bowed his head slightly and was slowly breathing in and out, and the brunette who was looking at her with a smirk on her face. "Yes. Well sexy can be very dangerous." Kate said practically letting Stiles know something he already know. Stiles leaned forward slightly looking up at Kate. "Oh honey. You don't have to tell me something I already know." Stiles said, in a somewhat pity voice. "I'm very capable of controlling the danger and even prevent it safely." Stiles told her, thumb still gently running over Derek's wrist. "It was nice seeing you Ms. Argent but if you'd let us." Stiles motioned between him and Derek. "To get back to our date, uninterrupted." Stiles said a sly smile playing on his lips. Kate glared at 'her' slightly and glanced at Derek. "I suppose I should. It was 'nice' seeing you again Derek." She said, before leaving them and rounding a corner.

Derek could hear Stiles' heart racing, and the teen let out a shuddered breath, and took both his hands to rub over his face. "Jeez. That went a lot. And I mean a lot better than I thought it would." Stiles breathed out dropping his hands to the table, just than the waiter had arrived with their food setting it down. Stiles smiled and thanked him before he left. Derek ran his hand through his hair. "Stiles you're fucking insane." Derek whispered to him, Stiles chuckled and ate a few fries before replying. "My best friend is a werewolf. I'm a girl now. I have a sheriff for a father and I still sneak out at night. I'm talking to a guy that hates me and is now flirting with me which is far more insane than me. Also I'm hanging out with a werewolf who's ex who destroyed his life just pops up and tries starting something. So...my life is insane. Not me." Stiles rambled out, Derek seemed to be less tense but he was still on alert, but shook his head and laughed at Stiles. Like legibility laughed.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "I have never heard you laugh before. But I gotta say it is nice to hear you laugh. Doesn't make you seem all 'say a word and i'll kill you' vibe." Stiles told the werewolf, who ceased laughing. "Yeah. Well it's been awhile since someone could actually make me laugh." Derek said quietly, digging into his food with no farther explanation and Stiles just nodded and started to eat his food. He didn't consider this a date but it was the easiest and best excuse that could come up with on the spot after all it got him away from Jackson and the others and made Kate leave them be. "You know." Stiles said in between swallows of food, Derek looked at him. "Kate doesn't know i'm me but I gave her a hint that I knew what you were and I'm sure she picked up on that. Do you think she'll come after me or something?" Stiles said, putting a piece chicken in his mouth. Derek thought for a moment.

"There's a possibly she would but after all she doesn't know the name you go by nor where you live. All she knows is that she saw you here with me and yes the hint you know what she knows. But if she does come anywhere near you or even see her, you call me. You got it Stiles." Derek said to the teen, who was surprised at Derek's response but nodded anyway and continued to eat as did Derek. They soon were done eating, Stiles paid this time after having to repeatedly to say no to Derek even as he was giving the cashier the money and as she gave Stiles the change. Stiles decided he wanted to go for a walk and the only places to walk were multiply parks, the woods and the small strip of eleven beaches that were surely packed with Beacon Hills civilians. So he decided the woods, that way the two could actually talk as Derek and Stiles instead of Derek and Scarlet or Miguel and Scarlet.

Stiles swung his arms back and forth as they walked and talked mostly about werewolves and Stiles even got Derek to talk about his family which in turn had Stiles talking about his mother and how his father was never as busy as he was now or that Stiles and him were actually close before his mother's death, which had a common one with Derek's family. Fire. Stiles had been told it was a car crash and that the car exploded into flames and claimed his mother's life but somehow the car crash never set well with Stiles. But Stiles never voiced that with his father, the other police officers, or Scott, but had just voiced it to Derek, who in all honesty, he didn't think he'd tell the wolf any of the things he was telling him. Despite what Stiles had been through, like ending up in the woods almost killed and raped, Derek. Derek made it safe. Made Stiles feel safe. A feeling that hadn't been complete since his mother passed.

So Stiles welcomed it home and didn't say anything of it. At one point Stiles even reached out and laced his fingers with Derek's-who didn't object- and swung Derek's arm with his. "My mom and I use to take walks in the woods. Just like this. Nice days like this." Stiles said softly, ceasing the swinging slightly. "Now that I think about it." Stiles said, turning his head to look at Derek. "We passed your house a lot. It was nice, I liked the color of it. I remember I told my mom I wanted to paint my room in the same color." Stiles said, smiling at the memory. It was years ago, many years ago. "You were annoying and talkative than to." Derek told him. "Hey!" Stiles exclaimed, but was smiling. "Whatever. You weren't 'exposed' for long to my ramblings." Stiles said, "Unlike now?" Derek questioned him, glancing at the teen, though Stiles was in a female body he still showed signs that were his stances or the way he had handled himself when he was male.

"Sure. Sure. Just like now or you know. Since me and Scott first saw you in the woods when we were searching for his inhaler." Stiles said. "You two came a long way since than even if we still haven't found the Alpha yet." Derek said, Stiles thought for a moment. "We need to figure that out soon. He's still out there killing people and my dad is out there and this is something very dangerous for him." Stiles said, fingers tightening a bit, Derek squeeze reassuring the teen. "We'll figure it out." Derek told him, Stiles took a breath and nodded releasing it. "Soon."Stiles stated and nodding confirming it as the number one thing to do. Stiles pulled his phone and checked the time, it flew fast and it was now nearing six in the evening, slipping his phone back in his pocket he wasn't expecting an arrow to fly right pass him hitting a tree and emitting a flash, which had Derek swing his arm that wasn't holding Stiles' hand to cover his eyes.

Stiles turned around and looked around frantically. "Damn hunters." Stiles heard Derek mutter and growl. Stiles finally saw Kate and two of her goons walking out from behind a grouping of trees. "Shit." Stiles swore, all of this bad situations coming in rows is really getting on Stiles' nerves. Not even before there were this many of the damn incidents that were bad. He pulled on Derek's hand and he moved with him and they ran from the hunters. "They really know how to fuck up a calm time." Stiles said, just as a growl of pain occurred and his hand being squeezed a bit painfully and stumbling to the ground with Derek, who hadn't let go of his hand. Stiles looked at Derek to see why he went down. "Der?" Stiles questioned but soon saw the wolf pull an arrow from out of his leg. Stiles slipped his hand from the wolf's and looked around for a stick. He saw a curved one and asked if Derek had string or anything elastic, lucky for Stiles he did. He quickly stretched it and tied the band to each end of the stick. "Let me see that arrow." Stiles said, and Derek raised an eyebrow, had watching Stiles make a make shift bow.

Stiles glanced up to see where Kate and the other two hunters were, they were walking towards them bows and guns at the ready. Stiles grabbed the blooded arrow and loaded the arrow and stretched it back experimentally before taking aim. "Stiles w-" Derek started, having healed already. "Hush you!" Stiles breathed out and let the arrow go and watched it fly through the sky, hoping like hell he had done it right, there were a few times he just messed with bows and arrows when he was a bit younger. It hit dead on his target though, right in one of the hunter's leg who yelled out in pain. Stiles fist pumped the air but wasn't long lived when Derek yanked him up from the ground and ran forward, Stiles saw the reason why, the arrow that had been shot at them was one that started a fire. Stiles eyes widened as he watched the two able standing and running after them. Stiles still held the bow, and an arm wrapped around Derek's next kept him from falling out of Derek's hold.

"Where are we going? They're going to find us." Stiles stated, as he used the bow to actually to deflect a arrow but not before it nicked his fingers and some of the top of his hand. Gritting his teeth from yelling out in pain, but Derek had growled at the scent of Stiles' blood, but didn't stop. It was easy for Derek to lose them and now the two of them were in Stiles' room, with Stiles holding a towel to his hand as Derek searched the bathroom for an first aid kit, quickly coming back and kneeling in front of Stiles who sat on the edge of his bed. Stiles looked down at Derek, studying him, he was acting very different but it wasn't bad so Stiles wasn't complaining. He bit his bottom lip as Derek pulled the towel away from his hand, it was covered in red. Derek growled slightly. "it's going to be fine. it'll heal." Stiles told him, moving to wipe whatever blood that was in the way, away.

Derek sighed and began cleaning the wound from access blood and was placing some antibiotics on it, Stiles hissed at the cleaning antibiotic, Derek smoothed his fingers over the skin that wasn't injured, to take his mind away from the pain. Stiles sighed in relief as the fizzing and the pain faded. Derek moved on to wrapping it up neatly and securely. Stiles smiled lightly and turned his hand over looking at the bandage. "Thanks...again." Stiles chuckled slightly and used his hand that wasn't bandaged to move Derek to sit next to him on the bed. "We're going to have to do something about Kate now too." Stiles told Derek, moving to sit crossed legged. Derek nodded and glanced at the window which they had pulled the shades together to block out any sight from the outside. "But we're going to need a plan." Derek told the teen, who nodded in agreement.

A door slammed from downstairs, Derek and Stiles exchanged looks, Stiles was the first to stand and was heading out towards his bedroom door, glancing at Derek who didn't move. "Get up sour wolf. Remember my dad wants to talk to you too." Stiles told him, not starting to move until Derek got up and was next to him. Stiles made his way downstairs, Derek following. "Hey." 'Stiles said, seeing his dad in the kitchen getting a drink, Derek was standing behind Stiles. Stan looked up to see 'Scarlet' and Derek in the kitchen door frame, taking a drink from the cup of water he had gotten, he thought for a moment. "Scarlet, would you leave me and Derek to talk." Stan said, Stiles hesitated but realized it wasn't a question but a order, so he nodded and was walking towards the living room, giving Derek and his dad a last glance before turning to the TV which his dad was sure that he would put on so he did.

Stan had noticed the bandaged that was around his niece's right hand and wasn't sure what it was from but was going to find out. "Derek. Come and take a seat." Stan said, taking a seat at the dining room table, Derek moved and took a seat across from the Sheriff. It was silent for a few minutes as Stan sipped from his drink and finally placing it down. Derek had his hands laced and on top of the table. "I should start with thanking you for saving Scarlet from what could have happened to her." Stan said, not loud enough for 'her' to hear. Derek stayed silent for a moment to see if he would continue, but it seemed he wanted to hear what Derek's reply was so he spoke. "I couldn't..wouldn't have let it happen, so I helped." it was in the same quietness the Sheriff used. "She didn't have the bandage when she came last night. What happened?" He asked, Derek thought of a lie quickly, after all couldn't say werewolf hunters attacked.

"We had taken a walk in the woods, she tripped and fell, her hand caught something on the ground." Derek answered, Stan seemed satisfied with the answer when he nodded slightly. Stan looked through the doorway to find 'Scarlet' quickly turning around to act as if 'she' was watching TV. He shook his head slightly, and looked back at Derek. "You hurt her, I'll have no hesitation to shoot you." Stan told Hale, who knew exactly what he was talking about, but didn't tell him that they weren't dating, in fact. He went along with it. "Understood." Derek said, Stan smiled and held his hand out over the table, Derek unlaced his fingers and closed the distant with his hand and they shook once and released. "Now, I'm going to go to bed. You two behave, I don't need a pregnant teen in my house, and than that's also where I won't hesitate to shoot you." Stan said getting up, Derek nodded and gave him a reassuring smile that wasn't going to happen.

Derek stood after the Sheriff's door closed and was instantly bombed with questions from Stiles. "What he say? Is he going to arrest you? Did he thank you? What else did you two talk about? It was about me wasn't it?" Derek just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders turning him to walk to the living ignoring the 'hey! you didn't answer any of those!' and motioned for him to sit. Stiles sat, and Derek was next to him. Stiles moved to straddle Derek's lap looking him in the eyes. Derek raised an eyebrow, but his hands were on the teen's hips. "What did you two talk about?" Stiles asked him, his face serious and a bit tinted pink, because he was straddling Derek and NOT getting in trouble. Derek smirked. "And what makes you think I'll tell you what we were talking about?" Derek questioned him, Stiles' hands were resting on Derek's shoulders, left fingers tapping away thinking of a way to have him tell.

"Because it was probably about me." Derek nodded slowly. "What about me?" Derek smirked and shook his head in a 'not telling you' kind of way. Stiles' fingers stopped tapping his fingers, smiled than a serious face. Derek tilted his head to the side, 'what the hell is he thinking?' ran through Derek's mind but soon find out when Stiles' bottom lip stuck out. "Are you pouting?" Derek asked in disbelief, he could tell Stiles was trying to fight a smile but was able to maintain the pout. "No." Stiles replied, wondering if it'd work. After about five minutes it didn't work, Stiles huffed and retracted his lip from the pouting form. "That's not fair." Stiles complained, Derek just raised an eyebrow staying silent. Than a grin overcame Stiles features, though it probably wasn't a good idea at all and he didn't know why he thought of it but he leaned forward resting his forehead onto Derek's. "Stiles what are y-"Derek was cut off by Stiles pressing his lips to Derek's who was surprised but relaxed and kissed back. Stiles smiled slightly into the kiss, feeling Derek's tongue run along his bottom lip, both of their eyes closed, Stiles granted to other access.

* * *

**_ There we have it :3 Chapter six and kissing at the end. yay. I spent some time working on it and hope you all like this chapter. In the next chapter Kate is going to have more appearances along with the Alpha stalking Stiles -which of course the teen doesn't know- but that's all imma tell you cause I can't tell you to much. _**

**_My prom was on May 12th and I had my nails done, and my god it was hard typing with them at first but than I got use to them even if I still make a few spelling mistakes here and there and having to go back and fix them but it's all good cause i got this done._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So i thank those who have reviewed or inbox me with what they thought. I also thank those who have put Stiles Is A Girl on their story alert and 1,000+ hits on this fanfiction for May and over 2,000 over all including the other stories. So one has been wondering about the story about Stiles' mother and than how he knows how to shoot a bow, that'll be explained this chapter or the next. Also thinking of having the sorcerer still in town, just in the open and all._**

**_Unbetaed._**

**_Teen Wold season 2 is up and running! :3 So happy! Oh and the scene with Stiles and Derek in Stiles' jeep. Anyone else notice Stiles trying to get Derek to flirt with him. _**

**_Also on June 4tTH will have officially graduated high school. Excited I'm done with it and less than a month before moving for college. _**

* * *

Parting from the kiss, Stiles rested his forehead against the werewolf's, who had a smiled on his lips. "That's nice but that still doesn't mean I'll tell you." Derek said, and Stiles gave a half laugh. "Go figure." Stiles spoke and had his hands on Derek's shoulders leaning back, hands gripping the older man's shoulders not to fall back onto the ground. "You're no fun." Stiles stated and was sort of freaking out on the inside because he just kissed Derek and Derek didn't pull away or push him off or yell. Derek was sort of freaking out with the act but Derek was nicer and well smile and laughing was awesome. Derek raised and eyebrow before sliding his hands up to Stiles' rib cage and yanking the teen forward towards him who gave a slight yelp of surprise. "I'm plenty of fun." Derek replied, Stiles' hands had slipped off of Derek's shoulders and were resting on the back of the couch. Stiles opened his mouth but than closed it thinking.

"Yeah. Sure you are. And you're enjoying me sitting here." Stiles said sarcastically, Derek's grip tightened slightly, smirking. "Oh my god. You are." Stiles exclaimed, but couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. This was so out of character for both of them but neither seemed to mind that fact. Stiles moved to turn around to face the TV, Derek letting him move. Stiles sat in Derek's lap facing the TV, leaning against the Beta's chest, where he had wrapped his arms around Stiles' stomach loosely. They were softly talking to each other like they were before the hunter incident in the woods, Derek lightly ran his fingers over Stiles' right hand.

Stiles had fallen asleep at some point in the warmth that was Derek and had moved so he was sitting sideways on the the oldest lap and face cuddled into his chest. Derek gave a soft chuckle as he carefully got up with Stiles in his arms and walked up to the teen's room, making sure to avoid whatever Stiles had on his floor, pulling back the cover carefully and laying Stiles down onto the bed. He was planning on leaving and searching for any leads on the Alpha and to find out what Kate was up to, as he moved from the bed after covering Stiles with the comforter, his wrist was caught by Stiles' hand. "You shurd stay hur." Stiles slurred sleepily, hearing Derek's chuckle. "And you should learn to pronounce your words without sleep slurring." Derek stated, fingers slipped off his wrist as Stiles sat up slightly with a glare.

Giving himself a few minutes before speaking. "And maybe you should just get your ass in this bed so I don't have to slur sleepily." Stiles countered, smirking softly at Derek's expression, who got over the comeback and walked around the bed slowly and slid in beside Stiles. "Well looks who wants to stand up for himself." Derek said and than got hit in the chest with Stiles' left hand as he moved to lay down. "There are pillows on this bed. Don't think I won't try to suffocate your werewolf ass." Stiles commented, turning on his side to look at the said werewolf who had an eyebrow raised. "Don't give me that look." Stiles said, turning onto his other side to prove the point, though he was hearing Derek chuckle, and pulled against the wolf's body. Stiles huffed. "You're so getting into trouble." Stiles mumbled but settled against Derek non the less.

**_-Next Morning-_**

Stiles woke up much like the morning before, except face buried into Derek's chest, left arm around Derek's waist and the right pinned between their bodies. Derek had one arm underneath Stiles' head as a pillow and his other arm around Stiles keeping him close. Stiles inhaled slowly, the smells of the trees, leaves, a faint scent of axe but he couldn't pin point which one. Wait. Derek wore axe? Well so much for being oblivious to things. He exhaled and wiggled his arm from between their bodies to stretch it out at an awkward angle without hitting himself in the face or Derek in the face. He carefully moved himself away from Derek and got to sitting on the edge of the bed, getting up and going to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth and brushing his hair out and tying it into a ponytail missing a few strands but shrugged and headed back to his room to find Derek stretched out over the bed on his stomach and face some what buried into a pillow. Stiles smirked and move quickly but quietly to find his phone. After finding it and quickly moving towards the bed with his phone on camera. Smiling, snapping it and deciding if he should send it to Scott or not, though he would get a kick out of it. Just as he was getting ready to send it. "Don't you even dare send it." Derek said causing Stiles to jump slightly and finger pressing the send button, Stiles looked at Derek than to his phone than Derek again giving a sheepish smile.

"I...uh...you...it sent." Stiles stammered out, giving a nervous chuckle. "what?" Derek asked as he turned his head to look at him, though it didn't look threatening with him still in a sleep like state. "You scared me. I jumped. Finger pressed send." Stiles said, and his breath hitched as he was grabbed and pulled forward onto the bed as Derek rolled onto his back and Stiles fell over onto his chest with a 'oh my god' and trying not to lose his phone in the process but he failed. "Dude!" Stiles exclaimed as he used his hands to push him up into a sitting position glaring down at the Beta, who put on a innocent face. "Nope. No. You're not innocent. So that face go away now- hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" Stiles said, as he was being pulled to lay down and Derek was over him.

Stiles looked up at him. "So...This isn't weird." Stiles said, with slight sarcastic, laughing slightly. "Hey. You started it." Derek commented, smirking slightly. "And I wasn't told no." Stiles countered returning the smirk, fingers moving to rest on the wolf's neck, who leaned down, Stiles was the one who connected their lips in a kiss. There was a throat being cleared at the bedroom door, and Stiles yanked away and moved to see who was standing at his bedroom door. His dad. Well technically his uncle, since he wasn't exactly Stiles the boy. He gave a slight laugh. "Uh...hey there. I thought you'd be at work now." Stiles said a bit flustered, giving the best innocent smile he could. "And I thought Derek would have went home." Stan commented back, arm slightly crossed but loosely.

Stiles looked at Derek who had slowly moved off of Stiles and sat on the bed next to him, than back at his dad. "He...uh..stayed the night. He likes to cuddle." Stiles told his dad who just sighed and shook his head. "I can see that." Stan said, Stiles sat up. "So. Uh. You off to work or something?" Stiles asked, patting down the blanket that covered his legs while stretching. "I was just heading out now. I don't want you in the house all day." Stan said, pointedly looking at Derek and 'Scarlet'. "Or any house all day." He added. Stiles nodded. "So outside. Gotcha." Stiles said, raising his hand to wave bye. "Have a good day. Don't eat fast food or curly fries." Stiles told his dad as he turned and lifted his shoulders slightly. "No promises." He heard his dad called back. Stiles jumped out of the bed.

"I'll call the station and make sure they keep an eye on you!" Stiles called to him just as the front door closed, Stiles sighed and shook his head. "I'm so going to have to call later." Stiles mumbled to himself as he turned back towards Derek. "Well. You heard him. No house." Stiles said as he walked over to the closet searching for an outfit. "And do what?" Derek asked, laying back onto the bed. "Something. Oh. I know. Shop for a freaking bow and arrow to fight against Kate and her goons." Stiles said, turning around with a pair of skinnies, a plaid shirt and a beater. "I'm going to change." Stiles turns around and walks towards his bedroom door. "Stay." Stiles says before walking to the bathroom. Derek huffed from his laying spot on the bed. Stiles' phone started going off, Derek rolled onto his stomach and reached around on the ground for Stiles' phone and opened it. Scott.

He answered it. "You send that to anyone and I mean anyone. I WILL rip your throat out. With. My. Teeth." Derek said to him before the teen could say anything. "I...uh..Where's Stiles?" Scott asked slightly cautiously. Derek smirked, this was going to be fun. "Getting cleaned up." Derek replied. "from what?" He could hear the confusion in the teen's voice. "From some late night actives." Derek said, smirking. "Late...night actives?" Scott questioned, Derek sighed. "Put the pieces together Scott. It's not that hard." Derek said just as Stiles walked back in throwing the clothes in a basket. "Derek? What are you doing on my phone?" Stiles asked, looking at the Beta who looked up at him.

"Just telling Scott about our fun night." Derek stated, Stiles raised an eyebrow. Well was talking and basically cuddling a fun night? "What are you talking about?" Stiles asked him walking over to him, grabbing his phone from Derek just in time for Scott to hear him freak out. "Ugh that's just...no! Stiles wouldn't do that!" Stiles glanced at Derek. "Do what Scott?" He asked seriously. "What did you tell him Derek?" Stiles asked the man in front of him, who just smiled, not giving an answer. "Scott?" Stiles asked after not hearing anything from his friend, but he blurted out something about 'not needing to know about your sex life' before hanging up.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows together as he brought the phone away from his ear to look at it in confusion. "Okay. That was strange. Like really strange." Stiles said, as he pocketed his phone and looked at Derek. "Come on. Get up, we're going out." Stiles said, walking around his room gathering a few things, Derek still laying down on the bed. Stiles turned to him as he slipped on a purple hoodie. "Dude." Stiles breathed staring at Derek who had closed his eyes, walking over to him he swatted at the Beta's head who made a grunt growling noise. "I told you we were going out. Get up." Stiles told him turning and leaving his room. He made it downstairs to the front door before Derek's voice cut through the silence. "You're going to tell me how you know how to make a bow?"

Stiles shrugged as he walked out of the house. "I could. But than again I don't have to." Stiles said, as Derek walked pass him, so he could lock the door. "I could make you tell me." Derek said as they walked towards Stiles' jeep, Stiles laughed slightly as he climbed into the driver's side. "Wouldn't work." Stiles said once Derek climbed into the passenger side. Stiles put the jeep in reverse, backed out and than shifted gears and was driving down the road. "My mom had these archery classes she use to go to on the weekdays. She use to take me when I turned six when I was messing around with them but than she helped with my accuracy and had taught me how to make a bow from what ever I had around me. We were lucky yesterday when you had the elastic band." Stiles explained after moments of silence.

"So your mom taught you. How long had she been doing it?" Derek asked, as he looked at Stiles' right hand, which the teen unwrapped and letting it breath, it was scabbing over already. "She started learning when she was six. Same time she started teaching me. I stopped practicing when she died." Stiles answered, it had been six years since he last made or picked up a bow and arrow. They pulled into a parking space at the sports store. "I think I just need to pick up some supplies to clean up the bows we have packed away." Stiles stated, which seemed to be talking to himself as he cut the engine and hopped out, Derek following the teen's lead. "Just how many would you have?" Derek asked as they pass through the store's doors. "Uh...a lot actually. We had all different sizes and she kept her old ones as she grew up. So I could probably pull one of those ones out." Stiles answered walking straight towards the bows and scanning the shelves to find a few things.

"Right. So once we get all that set, you're going to drive to my house and practice shooting?" Derek asked, standing behind the teen looking at the items on the shelf. "No. Wait. Yes. I'm going to do exactly that." Stiles glanced back at him before at the items. "How did you guess that?" Stiles asked, picking a few things up. "Well it's a secluded area. Good place to practice with out a license to hold said weapon." Derek said, as Stiles pushed some of the items into the Beta's hands. "Smart brain you have there." Stiles commented grabbing a few more things. "Okay. Set." Stiles said, walking towards the empty counter and setting the things down, Derek setting down what had been shoved at him. Bow strings, polish, some kind of tape and something else Derek wasn't sure what it was. Stiles watched as the cashier rung out the items and was soon telling him the price. Stiles grabbed his money and paid, grabbing the bag as he walked away.

"So, we'll stop by my house. I run to the attic and grab a few different bows to see which one works best." He dug his keys out and tossed them at Derek. "You drive. Don't crash my baby." Stiles said, as he moved to the passenger side. Derek looked a bit confused but none the less listened. It was thirty minutes later when they were pulling onto the dirt path towards Derek's house, Stiles with a bow in hand fixing it up some. Pulling up next to his house, Derek parked the jeep and cut the engine. Stiles handed the bow to Derek. "Got two more to look over." Stiles said, as he twisted in his seat and moved into his back seat, grabbing the next bow and starting on that. Derek studied the bow that was in his hand. It was thirty minutes after that Stiles had the back of his jeep open, a bow in hand and digging in a box to pull out the case of arrows, slipping the strap over his shoulder and grabbing a glove and carefully slipped it on his right hand.

Stiles glanced back at Derek who was watching him with an eyebrow raised. Stiles rolled his shoulders before walking away from his jeep and planted his feet on the ground, pulling an arrow out and raising the bow with the arrow loaded on it. Taking a slow breath before aiming and releasing the arrow. It flew threw the air and hit dead center of the tree Stiles was aiming at. A smile spread over his lips, it had been years and Stiles still had it. "Glad you're on our side." Derek's voice traveled to him. Stiles looked over at Derek, and gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, I think you should be glad about that. I got some serious aim here." Stiles waved the bow slightly. "Stella?" Someone called out, Stiles raised an eyebrow before looking over where the voice came from, Derek growled slightly and Stiles waved a hand at him.

It was an older man who seemed to be jogging, Stiles recognized the guy. He was one of the members of the club his mother was in, even helped him sometimes. He got closer. "Uh. No. Sister's daughter. Sorry." Stiles answered, hand resting at his side, gripping the bow. The man looked her over. "Oh sorry. Just you looked so much like her and I thought I was seeing a ghost. Oh by the way my name is Mike, old friend of her's." "I know. A club thing. Scarlet." Stiles answered, Mike looked down at the bow in his hand. "Practicing?" He questioned, Stiles nodded, Mike smiled slightly. "Let's see what you got?" He said, glancing at the blue jeep to see Derek leaning against it but looked back at Stiles, who shrugged and pulled an arrow out. He positioned it and aimed, pulling back and letting go. It flew straight forward and split the first arrow apart. "Damn it." Stiles said. "What do you mean? That was incredible." Mike said, Stiles sighed. "I have limited arrows and I just broke one of them." Stiles said, Mike looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Listen. The club is still running, it'd be cool to see some young skill there, remind the older people that they're up against something. I'm sure we could give you more up to date items. Stella was a great friend and I'm sure we'd have no trouble helping her niece out. You know where it is?" Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I'll stop by, thanks." Mike nodded and ran off, out of hearing distance for both of the two in front of the Hale house. "Well now. That was interesting." Stiles said, walking towards the tree he hit. "I think it was strange." Derek said, Stiles turned to him with the broke arrow and the non-broken arrow in hand. "Well. A bit. But my mom knew a lot of people, and now that I think about it, I sort of look like her when she was younger." Stiles stated as he pulled out another arrow once he was back in place.

"You going to go to the club?" Derek asked as he walked over and to stand behind Stiles watching how he pulled the arrow back and let it go, aiming at the same spot. "Yeah. To check some things out." Stiles answered, glancing back at Derek who looked impressed, than back at the tree pulling out another arrow. "Check what things?" Derek questioned, an eyebrow raised. "Some odd things I've noticed about my mom's life." Let's go off the arrow.

-_**Couple days later. Place: Dispatch W.W.H.C-**_

Stiles climbs out of his jeep and grabs the bag that was in the passenger seat, closing and locking his jeep up and walking through the doors to be find Mike grabbing a bow and a load of arrows. He turns to her. "Hey. Didn't actually think you'd take up the offer." He said, eyeing the bow that rested on Stiles' shoulder. "That's an old one. Stella's favorite. Good condition to." he said, Stiles shifted slightly and nodded. "I know. It was because she could move faster with it, light weight but still nice looking." Stiles said and Mike gave a smile. "Let me introduce you to everyone. How's Stan doing?" He asked as they made their way to the center of the building. "He's doing good. Still encased in his work." Stiles answers as they step through a pair of doors. Stiles was not expecting to see Chris or Kate there or the two goons that were with Kate or in fact any other hunters he knew of. He stopped and looked around the room.

Mike starts pointing to each person and saying their names, once that was done he introduced Stiles. "This is Scarlet. Stella's niece. Remember I mentioned her a couple days ago." Mike said, smiling lightly at her. "That's right. The one you saw shooting the arrows in front of the Hale house." Kate spoke, Stiles turned his attention to her, Kate smirked. "So. What's your aim like?" She asked, Stiles wanted to laugh. Kate knew exactly how his aim was. But he didn't laugh and went with something else. "Pretty amazing. Very accurate." Stiles replied, shouldering the bow off his shoulder. "Let's see it than." Kate said, looking around at the others, they were interested, so Stiles nodded, and drew an arrow and stayed planted where he was. He looked around the targets, deciding which to pick.

There was a number of them, a number of feet back. From ten feet to twenty-five feet to hundred feet. Stiles felt the arrow slightly, it was heavy enough to fly the hundred distance. He loaded the bow and pulled back, aiming for the very last target which hide behind another. It was silent and Stiles let it go. Everyone including him watched it fly, Stiles lowered the bow as it made an impacting thud as it hit the target. Chris looked at the arrow than at Stiles, impressed written on his features, Stiles looked around at everyone else who also seemed impressed, Kate had a smile on her lips. "You should get along just fine with us." She said, before the hours past with arrows flying through the air, thuds as they hit targets and small conversations. Stiles was actually surprised at how right Kate was when he fit in just perfectly and was talking among the members, who aged between twenty-five to fifty.

For the days leading up to Saturday, Stiles hung out with Derek, certain days he hung out with Lydia and Allison for 'girl time', Scott when he wasn't with Allison, but mostly it was with Derek and they usually stayed in watching t.v, cuddled to each other or out for walks and playing sports. Stiles finding out Derek was beyond amazing at playing lacrosse, which after Stiles switched to playing Tennis, which was a lot more fun than lacrosse especially when Stiles would hit the ball hard and Derek would happen to miss it as it either hit his chest or close to his face. But either way it was fun and they had fun playing it. There were a few times where they'd go and watch movies, other times Derek had stayed for dinner, and him and Stiles dad would talk about baseball or football, sports in general, or life in general. It was interesting.

Stiles was at the W.W.H.C on Saturday and was just finishing up as he passed by a room that had a barely closed door, but light and voices were streaming out. "She'd make a great addition." Stiles heard, he stopped before the door and looked around. Mostly everyone else headed home and no one was near him in the halls. He knelt down and peaked through the crack, to see Mike, Chris, Kate, and a few others who's names slipped his mind. "But haven't you seen her around? She's hanging out with Hale. She's not going to agree to something she doesn't know." Mike had said, he was sitting in a chair like the others, while Kate was sitting on a table, legs crossed. "Trust me she knows about them. When I first met her, she very much hinted to me she knew about werewolves and that she knew Derek was one of them." Kate spoke.

Stiles' features, if anyone was looking at him would be reading confusion, Stiles continued to listen. "But we also know that she's dating Derek. With what we know there is no way she'll become a hunter." Chris said, a dark brunette spoke next. "Than we just have to show her why we have to hunt them." Vince said, Stiles covered his mouth quickly, eyes widening. It made sense now why Kate and Chris were here. It wasn't just some club but a hunter club. Than that meant the Webster Wikes Hunting Club wasn't that but instead a Werewolf Hunting Club. Stiles shut his eyes. Why would his mother be involved in a werewolf hunting club? A hand had wrapped around the back of his neck and Stiles' eyes shot open and spun to face the owner. It was a red head female, if he recalled her name was Alice.

"Well. I think you just found out." Alice said, before pulling Stiles to stand up and lead him into the room that he was in front of. The occupants turned their heads to look at Stiles. Kate didn't seemed surprised. Alice had let go. "Found her outside the door." She said, as she walked over to take a seat. Mike nodded slightly. "How much did you hear?" He had asked, Stiles stiffened but looked to him. "That this is a hunter club. A club that hunts werewolves, and that you know that I know about them and that you know that I know Derek is one." Stiles stated, hands in fists. Kate smiled. "Smart and pretty." Kate said, swinging her legs. Stiles turned and glared at her, but than smirked. "Very. Maybe that's why Derek likes me better than he liked you." Stiles stated, everyone stayed silent, Kate stopped swinging her legs to look at him. "Oh honey. He liked me more. Actually loved me." Kate said, Stiles gave a laugh. "Loved. Past tense. So. i'd probably say he loves me more than he ever loved you." Kate sneered slightly.

Stiles smiled, it was half true anyway. Stiles and Derek were more of a couple than what Stiles originally thought, but he really wasn't complaining, or minded it. Plus it was fun to see how Kate reacted. Before anything else could be said between the two Chris spoke. "Enough." Stiles and Kate gave each other a glare before looking at Chris. Stiles spoke before any one else could. "Why was Stella part of this club? How did her own family not know she was a werewolf hunter?" Stiles asked, this is where his questions would start and the answers. He looked at Mike for the answer. It was silent for a long while and Stiles glaring at the man before Mike finally sighed. "She was a hunter years before she met Stan. She was in Washington and moved to Beacon Hills to gain a new form of safety, I suppose." Mike started with.

Stiles waved a hand for him to continue, he did. "It was a month when everyone here got to know her. After that she had met Stan and didn't come around to often. Was with him when he was off. Do you know how they met?" Mike asked looking at Stiles. Of course he knew. His mother would tell it to him as a bed time story. Stiles nodded, it seemed they were treating 'Scarlet' more like a daughter to Stella instead of a niece. "They met when they crossed paths, jogging in the woods. A few or more miles away from the Hale house." Stiles answered, Mike nodded, and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. "She was also working a mission a few months later and had befriended the Hales, but mostly, Melinda and Valentine." "Derek and Laura's parents." Stiles answered, Mike nodded.

There was another sigh from the man. "She got to know them. Their family. The kids. Cousins, nieces, nephews. The uncles and aunts. The whole family. The problem was. She strayed from her mission, to see if they were actual danger to us and if they had done anything wrong." "If they killed someone." Stiles stated, Mike nodded. "Years later. She gets married to Stan. Has a kid of her own and names him after her grandfather and gave up on being a hunter but still stopped by to practice her hobby. Sometimes she brought Stiles with her. Honestly I think the kid would have been a great hunter but she wouldn't allow it. She got closer to the Hales as well." Stiles saw a hunted expression cross his features as well as everyone else in the room.

Stiles had a feeling he was going to learn how his mother really died. "We found out that she helped the Hales on the full moons. It didn't seem like she got hurt at all when she was doing that. But than, one full moon ten years ago she was in the Hale house when it went up in flames."Stiles eyes widened. "She died with most of the Hale family that night." Mike's voice softened and he closed his eyes. Stiles swore his heart stopped beating and than speed up like he was having a heart attack. He slowly backed up and stopped when his back hit the wall. How the hell couldn't he have known something like that? Something that drastic and very necessary to know, especially at that young of an age.

Stiles looked down at the boots he was wearing, the color was beginning to fade and they looked a lot older than they actually were. Stiles turned quickly and was out of the room, and running down the hall to the exit before anyone could stop him, he ran to his jeep, digging the keys out as fast as he could and got in quickly and peeled out of the parking lot and drove to Derek's house faster than he was suppose to but he couldn't go home. Not with this information and than having a possibility of breaking down in front of his dad and giving away a lot of secrets his dad didn't even know about. Derek was next to his jeep within minutes, of Stiles parking it, and cutting the engine, stumbling out into Derek's chest and arms, wrapping his smaller ones around Derek.

Derek was concerned, and wrapped his arms around Stiles who was quiet. "Stiles? What happened?" Derek asked after a moment of silence. Stiles was breathing slowly in and out and let go to close his door and than lead Derek to the porch of the burnt home, sitting down on one of the steps, Derek moved to sit behind him, taking off the leather jacket and resting it on Stiles' shoulders before wrapping his arms around the teen. "You know that W.W.H.C building I've been going to?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded, resting his head on Stiles' shoulder. "It was a werewolf hunting club. I didn't know until I over heard them speaking tonight and than."Stiles trailed off, carefully slipping his arms into the jacket's sleeves, Derek's arms had tensed around him meaning his body must have as well. "than what?" Derek questioned keeping the growl from his voice. "I found out how my mom really died. She was here. With your family and was burned to death." Stiles said quietly, hands resting on Derek's arms and tightened their grip slightly. "She became a family friend to yours and had given up hunting." Stiles said after a long heart wrenching silence.

Derek sighed and nuzzled into the side of Stiles' neck and Stiles leaned back into Derek closing his eyes. This was all to much to take in. It was insane, unbelievable but it was real and it was no lies. They stayed quiet as they comforted one another, Stiles' fingers lightly sliding over Derek's arm, Derek's face in Stiles' neck and one hand playing with the long hair, to help keep him calm or well both of them calm. "What the hell am I going to do?" Stiles asked after the long silence. It was silent for a minute after that. "Become a spy." Derek said, Stiles raised an eyebrow and turned around in the Beta's hold. "Be a spy? You want me, to join the hunters, and spy on them." Stiles said with a 'are you crazy' look. Derek nodded his head. "Are you fucking insane? It's bad enough I already had to deal with Kate and now you want me to voluntarily join her and the hunters." Stiles said, a had coming up to rest on Derek's forehead.

Derek leaned into it slightly. "Werewolves don't get sick." Derek said, Stiles gave a huffed laugh and shook his head slightly. "Not unless you're shot with wolfs bane. Got it." Stiles said, leaning forward, resting his forehead against his hand. It was another long silence of the two just sitting like that. "So a spy huh?" Stiles questioned, dropping his hand and leaning against Derek's chest. "For one, you'd be in the hunter loop and would know what's going on. Two. You'll have the bullets and equipment you'll need if the Alpha ever shows up and Scott or I aren't around to fight him off so you can run." Derek said, Stiles thought for a moment than sighed. "i suppose it wouldn't be that bad. I'm going to be making some rules of my own if I'm joining." Stiles said, standing up slowly, grabbing Derek's hands to make him stand as well.

Derek was taller than Stiles like this and he had Derek move to where he was standing and Stiles stood where Derek was. He smiled. "There. I'm taller than you now." Stiles said, hands resting on Derek shoulders as he looked down at the Beta, who was looking up at him. "Well if I step up like this." stepping up one step. "Makes you only a little bit taller now and if I do this."Another step up and Stiles was looking up at Derek now. "I'm taller than you." he smiled, Stiles laughed slightly. "Yeah well I can do this." Stiles said, a hand moved to the back of Derek's neck pulling him in for a kiss. Derek slipped his arms around Stiles and pulled him closer. Stiles fingers threaded with Derek's hair.

It was a few minutes later when they parted so they could get oxygen, Derek rested his forehead against Stiles', who smiled at him. "Well that's not really fair now." Stiles said, before Derek could actually get an answer out a growl echoed through the area. It wasn't Derek's and he swung around, standing protectively in front of Stiles. Stiles stared at the two glowing red eyes that shone out from the darkening surroundings. "Oh shit." Stiles breathed, hands instantly gripping onto the back of Derek's shirt. "Stiles run." Derek growled out, Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's shirt as he tried moving forward. "Wait. I can help!" Stiles exclaimed in a whisper. "Stiles. No. You could get hurt." Derek glanced back quickly than eyes on the Alpha again, snarling. Stiles dropped his hands from Derek's shirt, who darted forward because the Alpha advanced and roared. Stiles darted towards his jeep, even when Derek told him to run.

There are no flash bomb arrows in his jeep but there was arrows that could be used. Swinging the door open, usually Stiles could just hop half in and reach whatever was in the back but this time he had to crawl all the way in the car and just grabbed the arrows and bow when the door slammed shut. Stiles turned to look at the door and could see the window cracked, moving slowly around to try and see what it was and screamed when red eyes appeared right in front of the window he was looking out of and jumped back to the opposite side of the jeep. The clawed paws are on his jeep and he's staring right at Stiles. Who grabs the arrow and bow and holds it up. The Alpha roars and rears back and violently shoves the jeep. Hard enough that it rolls a few times before crashing into a tree and knocking it down with the weight of the jeep.

Stiles groaned in pain, he was thrown about the back of his jeep, a lot more than he probably would have been if he was his original body. He was smaller and therefore, lighter and easy to throw around. Stiles laid on his jeeps' ceiling staring up at the floor. Arrows broken, scattered over him, other not broken but digging in some parts of the skin. Like possibly the side of his neck, his left hand is throbbing and in pain, laying helplessly on his stomach. "fuck." He groaned out in pain, using his right hand to move the arrow points digging into his skin and tossing them away from his body. It hurt to move, a loud growl occurred and he stopped moving, heart beating fast. "Oh god. I'm going to die." He breathed out, and turned his head towards his right to see if the Alpha was going to attack again.

After nothing, he started breathing in and out slowly, and army crawled carefully out the driver window that was broken. Using his right hand to stand up and looking around. "Derek?" He calls out, his voice is pained, he starts walking slowly at first making sure his legs aren't injured. He's pretty sure there are bruises and cuts though. He looked at his right hand because it felt wet, and it was. With blood, the cuts that were healing were opened up and the scabs were missing, looking away from it and moving it to hold his left hand. "Derek?" He called out again and a pained groan came somewhere from his left, he heads over that way and practically trips down in front of Derek's body, using his right hand to reach out touching Derek's face lightly and checking him over for injuries. His right arm was cut open and blood was seeping out as it slowly healed, a few slash in different directions on his chest and a claw mark across his legs.

"Hey." pats Derek's face trying to get him to respond to him. Eyes flutter open and lock onto Stiles' face, his none hurt arm reaches up to Stiles' cheek and rests there. "What the hell happened to you?" Derek asked, trying to sit up and was able to, Stiles kneeling down and using a leg to help the wolf sit up. "I went to my jeep. To get the arrows and bow to help. He shut me in my jeep and fucking rolled it till it hit a tree." Stiles answered. "What injuries?" Derek asked, but was looking over Stiles and sees the cuts and the bruises that were forming, the cut on his right hand was bleeding again and he was holding his left hand close to his body. He carefully brought his right hand to Stiles left who winced back and bit his bottom lips from making a screaming time noise.

"I think it's broken." Stiles said, looking down at his wrist. "We have to get you to the hospital." Derek said, moving to stand up, Stiles got up quickly. "What? How the hell am I going to explain how this" Motioning to himself. "Happened?" Derek wobbled slightly, Stiles moves to wrap his good arm around his shoulder and holds it in place with his right, making sure his left hand isn't bumped to much. "Car crash." Derek answered. "Because it's sort of true. Get to the camaro, I should be healed by the time we get to the hospital." Derek said, as they made their way to the werewolf's car, Derek digging the keys out and unlocking it. Stiles helping him in before walking around and getting in the passenger seat. Derek started up the car and pulled out.

Stiles looks at Derek who looked like he was holding in anger but he was also concerned. "Why do you think the Alpha left?" Stiles asked, holding his hand in place. Derek shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think I heard an arrow or something fly through the air. I kind of blacked out for a short time." Derek, Stiles nodded and looked up at the hospital as they pulled up, Derek was right, he was healed by the time they were here, but it was going to be difficult to explain his torn clothes. Stiles took a breath and pushed the door open, Derek following after cutting the camaro's engine, right at Stiles' side. Stiles stands in the spot, breathing slowly. "Are you going to be okay?" Derek asked, Stiles nodded and started walking towards the doors, Derek by his side.

The first person to see him was Mrs. McCall who stared wide eyed for a minute before rushing up to him. "What happened?" She asked directed towards Stiles but glanced at Derek than back to Stiles. "What's your name sweet heart?" Mrs. McCall asked him. "Scarlet Stilinski." Stiles answered. "Stan's niece. Right this way, explain to me what happened." leads Stiles to a room, Derek following. "I was in..a car accident. Hit tree and roll over kind of accident." "And him?" Mrs. McCall motioned to Derek. "He found me." Mrs. McCall nodded, and was looking over his hand. "Broken. I'm going to need you to change into a hospital gown to see the rest of the damage. While you do that I'll call the Sheriff." She went to a cabinet and got out a cloth hospital gown and set it on Stiles' lap before leaving. Sighing and moving to stand, trying to work the shirt off without disturbing the broken hand to much.

"Stop." Derek said and walked over to a few drawers and started going through them until he turned around with a pair of scissors. "We're cutting my shirt?" Stiles asked as Derek walked back over to him to his right side grabbing the side of the shirt and started carefully cutting up. Stiles moving his arm up slightly and Derek cut to the neck piece than cut the sleeve care not to bump Stiles' hand. "Done, now you can just slip it off one side without worrying about your hand." Derek said, setting the scissors onto the counter, turning and sitting in the chair by the bed, eyes closed. Stiles slipped the shirt off and started on his boots, than pants and slipped the gown on. By that time Mrs. McCall was back. "Uh. Mr. Hale, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." She said, Derek opened his eyes and nodded. Standing up and walking to the waiting room.

The door closed and Melissa looking over the wounds, with the gown off, cleaning them. Bandaging any that need it or band-aids on others, cleaning his right hand. After all that the gown put back on, the hand in a cast and sling. It was an hour later by the time they were done and Stan and Derek were able to come back in. Stan coming right up to him and checking him over, avoiding the hand, asking a million and one questions. Stiles answering some, Derek others. Stan didn't want to leave but he had to get back to work, so he ordered Derek to take him home and keep him company. Derek agreed and that would explain why Stiles was struggling with a tank top at the current moment. Derek laughing at him, Stiles rolled his eyes at the Beta. "It's not funny. I'd like you try and get a shirt on when I can only move so much." Stiles didn't mind if Derek saw his body, after all Stiles just thought of it like a bikini kind of thing.

Derek shook his head but stood up from the computer chair and walked over to Stiles, helping him put the tank top on and moving him to sit on the bed, taking a seat next to him. It was silent for a long while and Stiles moved to lay down, bringing Derek with him, and lay at an angle using him as a pillow. "I told you to run." Derek said, fingers carding through Stiles' hair. "And I don't listen very well to orders. Plus I could have helped. I had arrows and a bow and super amazing aim." Stiles answered, moving his head so he could look at the Beta. "And if you ran. You wouldn't have cuts and bruises and a broken hand." Derek told him, Stiles laughed slightly. "Living in a world of werewolves and hunters I'm surprised injuries didn't come sooner" Stiles replied, it was quiet. "You know it wasn't your fault. Right?" Stiles asked him, sitting up and turning to look at Derek, who had that 'my fault' face.

Stiles slapped his right hand down onto Derek's chest. "Not your fault." Stiles said softly, slowly gripping the shirt fabric. Derek looked at Stiles, studying him for a few seconds before nodding. Stiles gave a slight smile and laid back down, keeping his hand where it rested on Derek's chest. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

**_Yeah. Took forever right? But it's here and now I have to start working on the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. Also looked like I revealed the whole deal with Stiles' mom and all that. Hoped it was cool and all._**


End file.
